<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Celestial Eve by PrincessErii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216539">The Celestial Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessErii/pseuds/PrincessErii'>PrincessErii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crystal Magic, Fantasy World, Gen, Keshins, Magic, Mystery, The keshins are basically gods in this world, Will Add More, but like my classic bois need love too, gonna be a long one, the hissatsus are magic now, this is really a GO fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessErii/pseuds/PrincessErii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been ten years since Endou Mamoru had disappeared and five years since the newly-crowned king of Kantrul, Gouenji Shuuya, had abdicated the throne. Now, darkness was spreading across the world. Elves were preparing for civil war in the west, meanwhile strange happenings were being experienced by magicians all over the four kingdoms. An evil wizard had been resurrected from a thousand-year slumber and he wanted his revenge. Only the Hallowed Celestials, chosen by the gods, could hope to face the impending dangers.</p><p>But without Endou Mamoru, the last known Hallowed Celestial able to control his people’s most powerful magic, how could the world hope for a saviour? </p><p>Then, one day, in a tiny village on the fringes of the new kingdom of Kantrellia, Matsukaze Tenma - Hallowed Celestial of the wind and sky - had a vision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally! After spending literal years with this story going through planning phase after planning phase (and a cringy middle-schooler rendition on fanfiction.net a few years back) I’m finally at a place where I can say “I just need to write the damned thing”. This AU is one I’ve had in my head literally since I first watched the original show back in fourth grade and I’ve only been adding and adding ever since.</p><p>Now that I’m going into quarantine expect me to actually be bothered to write it. Oh yeah but expect irregular updates and shit because I can tell you now I will lose motivation and also my school discovered that online learning is a thing.</p><p>Will the plot be kinda wacky? Of course. Will some characters be OOC? Probably. Am I just gonna have fun writing this? Duh.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going away for a while. Don’t tell a single person, not Aki or Kidou or anyone.”</p><p>Endou’s words had come seemingly out of nowhere. He and Gouenji were standing on the palace balcony of Arellia, the court of King Arthur just behind them through a pair of tall glass doors. A cold wind blew through the amber-painted evening sky, drowning out the bustle of the capital city beyond the palace walls. It seemed so peaceful, as if nothing were any different from usual down by the river docks. There were still a few trade vessels parked in the harbour, loading goods to sell in lands far from the kingdom.</p><p>Still, both boys knew there was something amiss. Something dreadful and dangerous.</p><p>“That’s out of character for you. Why?” Gouenji asked, his brow furrowing. “We still need you here. Father just made you a royal mage, you can’t leave now.”</p><p>Endou shook his head. “The king of Kantrul has enough mages in his court already. If he needs more I’m sure Kidou or Kazemaru would happily fill the role. Besides, you yourself should know what it means to go away for a while.” He smiled but his posture was oddly stiff, “I know you care about everyone as much as I do. That’s why I’m trusting you to know at least this much.”</p><p>“But then what about the other Hallowed Celestials?” Gouenji’s tone sharpened. “They need you to teach them how to control their magic. You’re the only human who knows first-hand what controlling innate magic is like. Without you they won’t be able to face up against...” he trailed off as a flash of memory spiked through his mind.</p><p>It was of the cave where everyone had fought together. The cave where that humongous monster - that evil creature - had cut down fighter after fighter and wizard after wizard. </p><p>The cave where he should have died.</p><p>“If things go my way, the Hallowed Celestials won’t have to face anyone.” Endou sounded so sure of himself right then. He leaned forwards over the stone wall, staring off into the distance where the white-tipped mountains of the far north brushed the horizon. “If I can figure out a way to stop <em>him</em> from gaining any more power I can face him alone. Kageyama Reiji is dead now, we can’t rely on him any longer.”</p><p>“We have his tomes though. Kidou is in the process of helping archive them in the Kantrul royal library. Sakuma is doing the same here in Arellia. Soon, we could have all the information we need in winning this battle. Please, Endou, you can’t abandon the world when its needs you. Majin chose you to carry out the mission of ending this thousand-year long conflict for good. With you and the other Hallowed Celestials, as well as what we can learn from Kageyama Reiji’s research, we will win this together.”</p><p>Endou however was silent. For a good few moments he just looked out, his eyes following the ridges of the mountains down towards the forests beneath them, then to the winding river that twisted in indecisive patterns like a meandering wanderer.</p><p>“Ten years. That’s how long we have,” he eventually said. “That’s more than enough time to figure out what to do. I’m sorry, Gouenji, but I can’t let you or anyone else here die. Yes, a god chose me to protect the world. That’s what I’m gonna do and I’m not gonna let the other Hallowed Celestials throw their lives away over it. They’re still children.”</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> still a child!”</p><p>“Sixteen is old enough to be an adult.”</p><p>“You’re making a mistake. You’re relying too much on yourself in this. What happened to working as a team? Isn’t that how we decided to win this back at the temple of dragons?” There was a deep dread pooling in his gut. He lowered his gaze. “I won’t tell anyone what’s going on,” he said, “but please don’t think you need to go about this alone. The team is always here for you.”</p><p>The setting sun cast a final ray of light over the castle. It reflected off the glass doors and windows, shining like a holy flame. Endou remained still for a moment then stood up straight and turned to his friend, a grin spreading across his face.</p><p>“I know,” he said. “That’s why I’ll keep you all safe no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hallowed Celestial of Wind and Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Tenma forgets to tether his horses into the stables before a massive storm hits his village, he ends up feeling as though something, or rather someone, is calling out to him from beyond the veil of rain and thunder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I err, actually wrote another chapter of this thing. Yeah, it’s gonna be a GO fic...sorry if people wanted Endou. I promise he’s super important in the story, Gouenji and the others too. I hope this is enjoyable anyways. I’ve been trying to improve my writing style.</p>
<p>Enjoy everybody :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Torrents of rain plummeted down in needle-sharp sheets. They pummelled the inn’s windows and ran down the walls into overflowing gutters. A few flickers of candlelight illuminated the rooms inside where shadowy silhouettes went about their dreary afternoon. Despite the weather, an uproar of laughter exploded over the pelting rain from the bar at the front of the building. Muddy brown puddles filled the main roadside and back yard, where a wooden farm gate had been left open only for gust after gust of wind to throw it repeatedly against the wall that separated the inn from the fields beyond.</p>
<p>The back door flew open. A rather surprised boy shrouded in a thick dark cloak hurtled out onto the porch, grasping the door handle and battling the wind the pull it shut. His feet slipped on the wet stone beneath him and he swerved to maintain his balance.</p>
<p>“Come on, door, shut,” Tenma strained between gritted teeth.</p>
<p>The wind responded by billowing even harder. When it seemed that he was losing the battle, he let out a strained grumble and quickly turned to face the wind. Puffing up his cheeks, he let out a long, tense whistle - a simple innate spell. The high-pitched sound echoed into the storm, ringing in his ears. For a very brief moment the strong gusts subsided slightly. It was just about enough for him to pull at the door and slam it shut, stranding him outside.</p>
<p>He slumped his shoulders, his back pressed firmly against the door. “Finally,” he said, his tone light and relieved.</p>
<p>He then pulled the sides of his cloak around himself and hopped across the back yard which had become more like a miniature flood plain. Jumping between the puddles that were only growing larger by the second, he ran through the back gate, ignoring its creaking and squeaking.</p>
<p>The field was so muddy it was impossible to step anywhere without his feet sinking into the boggy earth. Heart pounding and limbs already shivering with cold, he trekked his way through, braving the storm with the willpower of a shire-horse pulling its cart along a muddy road. With wind and ground working against him, he slowly climbed the hill across from the inn until the rattling treetops of a wood came into view. It was shadowy ahead. Worn-out branches creaked and groaned, battering against each other as leaves tore from their stems. A snaking fence separated the trees from a paddock leading to a sheltered stable.</p>
<p>Hurriedly, Tenma climbed over the paddock fence and squelched his way over to the stable doors. Pushing the top half open he leaned in, practically feeling the stench of manure and old hay hit him in the face. At least it was warm and dry. The fringes of his hood dripped onto the floor, accumulating in a little crevice by the wall.</p>
<p>The stable was empty.</p>
<p>The sky flashed white. An ear-splitting crack broke the heavens, followed by the low growl of thunder. Panic rising in his gut, Tenma pulled three bridles off the wall and turned from the stable, clearing the fence to get back into the field. His eyes strained through the downpour, scouring the massive field for the outline of horses. He only stood still for a few moments before the gale began battering at him, sending chills through his limbs and core. A second lightening flash prompted his legs to break into a run around the perimeter.</p>
<p>This had been just his luck. The sky had been perfectly clear just a couple of hours ago. He’d planned to tether the horses up in the evening before dinner but now it was four in the afternoon and it was so dark and stormy it might as well have been the middle of the night. Running down the hillside, sticking close to the fence, he squinted through the rain.</p>
<p>This wasn’t any ordinary storm. Something deep in his gut was telling him that much. Perhaps if anyone else had felt that it could be passed off as over-speculating but as lightning filled the sky once more, spreading across the clouds with with its jagged tendrils, the feeling that something, someone, was calling out to him only grew.</p>
<p>Finally a shape emerged in the far corner of the field. It was a sheltered area where the tree-cover leaned down over the grass to form a kind of natural awning. Here, three white horses stood close together, their heads down and their manes soaking. They had no blankets on their backs and no covers on their eyes to hide what, to them, was a terrifying storm.</p>
<p>Tenma skidded down a small mud-slide to get to them. This was going to be tough. The bridles were heavy over his shoulder. He’d have to leave them here and take the horses back one by one. Aki wasn’t going to be pleased in the slightest.</p>
<p>He dumped two of the bridles under the tree-cover by the fence and brought the first to the nearest horse. It was a snowy white stallion with a golden mane that had become soaked through. Approaching slowly, Tenma gently lifted a hand out. The horse leaned down immediately, brushing its head up against a Tenma’s palm. Tenma smiled reassuringly and scratched underneath the horse’s chin, carefully slipping the halter over its nose and then its head. He then pulled the reins back across its neck and manoeuvred the bit into its mouth, the entire time muttering words of encouragement and trying to ignore his shoes already ankle-deep in mud.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he said, pulling the crown over the horse’s ears, “we’re going back to the warm stables now. I’m sorry I didn’t come out sooner. I’ll bring extra carrots from the kitchen tomorrow, I promise.”</p>
<p>Fastening the last buckles and straps into place, he wriggled his hand under the bridle and began to slowly guide the horse out from under the tree-cover. The other two horses whinnied uneasily and the first one shook his head violently, pulling back to safety.</p>
<p>“Come on, boy,” Tenma fretted. “The sooner we get back the sooner I can dry you off.”</p>
<p>After little cooperation on the part of the horse though, Tenma hadn’t gotten much further than the bottom of the hill, a little more than half way back. Looking up, the stables were just barely visible through the rain. A strong, cold wind was whisking down towards him too. He turned his face away, squeezing his eyes shut as freezing raindrops bombarded his head. His nose scrunched and his mouth sealed in a tight line. Another clap of thunder startled him to attention. His horse remained close, skittish as the low growls in the sky persisted. With chattering teeth and skin that felt numb, he patted the horse’s head and leaned into it.</p>
<p>“Just a little further.”</p>
<p>Just then, a humongous lightning flash filled the sky. It was so bright it was practically blinding. That feeling he’d had before, the feeling that something was calling to him from the heavens, instantly erupted into an extraordinary, terrifying reality, as if he’d been searching for it for months, years even, only to now see that it had been crystal clear all along.</p>
<p>“...Pegasus...” he murmured.</p>
<p>Suddenly, his hand slipped from the bridle. He stepped away from the horse, walking slowly at first with a faltered step but then gradually speeding up until he was sprinting like a hunting dog chasing its game into the middle of the field. There he stood, his breath all but gone with the wind and his hood flying back to reveal his chestnut-auburn hair that quickly became drenched. The lighting filled the sky again, trailing into every corner of the clouds until it became a vast cross-cross of deadly light.</p>
<p>“Pegasus!” Tenma cried into the storm, “are you there?! Are you calling out to me? Why now? Please, you have to tell me!”</p>
<p>The winds howled. This time, however, a deep, incomprehensible hum also joined them. It was a hum that seemed older than the mountains and rivers of the land and as old as space and time itself. It resonated through the ground and air, through the black clouds and eventually exploding into a glorious blue-white flash that filled every corner of the sky, accompanied by a snap and crack so loud they drowned out every other sound.</p>
<p>In that moment a bolt flew down from the heavens. Twisting and curling in unnatural, jagged loops and swirls, it struck Tenma right where he was standing. His entire body instantly felt as though it had been set ablaze.</p>
<p>Everything went white.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this fic. Right now I’ll probably upload on Wednesdays but I might be irregular since I’m in lockdown right now.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading. (As far as I’m concerned) weekly chapters will continue :)</p>
<p>P.S - I might start cross-posting on FFN. Not too sure if I will yet tho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tenma’s Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the lightning strike, Tenma finds himself in a strange place that looks like nowhere in the world. He encounters a person in this place who shows him a vision of a hellish landscape and then tells him an unnerving truth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m really on a role here with this story. My chapters are gradually getting slightly longer as well. Not sure if that will keep up or not though. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>For reference: the person Tenma meets in this chapter looks like miximaxed Tenma wearing king Arthur’s clothes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t dead. At least, he couldn’t tell whether he was or wasn’t. On the one hand he felt oddly light and warm, as if he were standing under the summer sun or catching the fiery heat of a bonfire on his skin. On the other hand everything in his body still felt fully-functioning. He was breathing, his pulse was beating when he checked his wrist and he could still sense a hint of pain when he pinched his cheek. So, everything should have been normal.</p><p>This place, however, was anything but ordinary. The field was long gone. There wasn’t a hint of wind or even sound. The sky above was an eccentric cosmos of nebulas, asteroid clusters and constellations, all set against an inky, indigo expanse of darkness. Below his feet, the floor was smooth polished black stone with hints of white marbling swirling through. Looking down into it, Tenma could see a vague reflection of himself. Everything looked fine. No singed clothing from the lightning strike. No marks on his skin. </p><p>It was what was up ahead though that made his heart thump against his rib cage and caused his limbs to tense. Up ahead was a tall, narrow, arch-shaped double-door. It was about fifty feet away, reaching up into the universe above, held in place on either side by sturdy stone pillars carved with wreaths of feathers on the tops. Around the middle, white misty clouds floated aimlessly, circling the structure in a wispy grey-white ring. Around the bases of the pillars, two trees grew up on either side, their wide branches sprawling out so the door looked as though it had wings. Sitting among the foliage were so many species of birds it would be impossible to list them all, all preening and staring down silently.</p><p>Suddenly that hum from before, the one that had accompanied the storm, rose through the silence. Tenma’s frozen state of awe shifted to a surprised stumble forwards as the floor began to tremble ever so slightly. </p><p>“Pegasus?” He asked again. “Have you summoned me here?”</p><p>There was no response. Even so, he decided to make for the door. Perhaps something there would give him an answer as to where exactly he was. As he approached the towering structure, his mind began to pray that he wasn’t dead. Standing directly before the double-doors, the cracked age of the stonework only became more apparent. He ran his hand along uneven ridges and grooves, his fingers taking up dusty particles as it went.</p><p>Something moved in the corner of his eye. He turned abruptly. </p><p>There was someone sitting under the left tree on one of its largest roots. They definitely hadn’t been there before. Much like the birds, they too were completely silent. They sat with their feet planted firmly on the ground, looking off into nothingness as if their mind were elsewhere. Their hair was golden, long and spiky, running down their back in a cascade of blond. Their tunic was floor-length and white with a black stripe down the middle, Arellian-looking, shrouded by a thick white cloak that fell in layers around their figure. Finally, their gauntleted hands rested on the hilt of a sword, the tip of which was being pressed into the floor.</p><p>This person seemed oddly familiar. Tenma couldn’t place a finger on why but he didn’t feel at all intimidated. A few thoughts crossed his mind. For one, he couldn’t help but think they both looked incredibly similar in terms of facial features. In fact, they were practically identical, the hair aside. Another thing was that Tenma could have sworn he’d seen the sword before somewhere. Aki didn’t own any at the inn but maybe when he’d visited relatives or his parents had come over he’d been able to see something of the sort? </p><p>The person’s head moved. Their chin lifted until they were looking directly at Tenma. A slight chill ran down Tenma’s spine but he quickly straightened his posture and smiled. This person’s eyes were a deep ocean blue, so similar to his own.</p><p>“Hi there,” he said somewhat uneasily. “I’m Matsukaze Tenma.” When the person didn’t respond, he looked around awkwardly. “Umm...Do you by any chance know where we are?”</p><p>The figure then stood silently. Slowly, they stepped away from the tree, walking away from the door. Their eyes remained briefly locked on Tenma for a moment before their head turned away completely.</p><p>“Wait,” Tenma spun to face the retreating figure. “Where am I? What’s with these doors? Are you connected to Pegasus?”</p><p>The person stopped some twenty feet away. Their movements were completely soundless and phantom like. Sheathing their sword, they faced Tenma directly. One of their hands raised up until it was stretched out at about chest height, the palm facing upwards. After a couple of moments fizzling sparks of lightning popped and crackled from their finger tips. These sparks gradually grew bigger and brighter until they were harsh and bright. The person nodded their head towards their hand, then to Tenma.</p><p>Taking one look at the spell, Tenma instantly shook his head and raised his hands in front of him. “Oh, no no I can’t do that. That kind of magic isn’t stuff I know much about even if I’m supposed to. I mean, I can do some easy spells that I’ve always just sorta known, if that makes sense? Like slowing the wind down or speeding it up slightly, but nothing like lightning manipulation or storm-calling. For the most part I’ve only ever learned regular magic- the stuff with writing and incantations and all that.”</p><p>The figure remained still for a while after hearing those words. The lightning fizzled out of existence, leaving the gauntleted hand bare. Eventually they beckoned for Tenma to come over. Almost out of a sense of obligation Tenma did as he was instructed. His feet dragged slightly on the ground, his heartbeat beginning to thud in his ears the closer he got to this person.</p><p>They unsheathed their sword again when Tenma drew near. Staring him dead in the eyes, they tapped the tip of the sword ever so lightly on the floor. A soft chime resounded out from where the ground had been struck. Tenma’s tenseness didn’t dare ease up, especially as he looked down to see that where the sword had touched the floor there was now a circle in which the black marble had changed to crumbling gravel-like rock, lined with a thin silver ring. </p><p>“What’s going on?” he asked cautiously.</p><p>The figure frowned. Raising their left index and middle fingers pressed together in front of their torso, they shot a spike of lightning down into the centre of the silver ring.</p><p>Instantly the ring expanded. It was so fast Tenma didn’t have a chance to think. It grew bigger and bigger, replacing the floor with more crumbling rocks, then bricks, then entire toppled buildings all around Tenma and the figure. Eventually the ring had escaped to the horizon. Looking up, the cosmos had turned to a blood crimson sky interwoven with black clouds of smoke that choked the air and filled it with a stench of burning. Fire licked at everything, from the uneven ground to the charred remains of trees to the very heavens. The circle had been a portal. A portal so somewhere hellish.</p><p>A wave of intense heat and miasma hit Tenma. He clapped a hand over his mouth and nose but it did little to stop him from coughing and spluttering. Falling to his knees, he felt a painful tightness beginning to form in his chest. The figure remained unperturbed, their sword hanging limp in their hand. </p><p>“What’s going on here-“ Tenma was just about able to ask between coughs. “Where are we-“ Sweat ran down his temples as he scrunched up his nose, the smoke overpowering his eyes and causing tears to well up.</p><p>The figure looked down at him, their eyes jaded and even somewhat sad. They gradually lifted a finger to point off into the smoke and fire dominated haze. </p><p>Blinking back the tears, it took everything Tenma had for him to strain his eyes to see what he was being directed at. It was faint but there did appear to be movement. Two figures. As a searing hot wind blew away some of the smoke, they became clearer.</p><p>One was a monster. A humongous monster obscured by the smoke and fire, rendering it a silhouette of terror. Eight black tentacles swung about the crumbled debris of this foreign place, hitting the ground and sending tremors through it that rattled the remains of the buildings until their foundations gave way and they fell into complete and utter ruin. The monster’s eyes glowed a harsh yellow and it had a sturdy, muscular build that stood at well over thirty feet tall. </p><p>The other figure was much smaller, practically an insect in size compared to the beast. Squinting, Tenma quickly realised that the figure had a sword. It was the same sword as the person still standing beside him. Not only that, but the golden hair and Arellian clothes of the far off warrior were also exactly the same. </p><p>“It’s you...?” he could barely speak as he shakily stood up again. </p><p>The figure beside him only nodded silently. </p><p>The fighter in the distance jumped up and suddenly he was flying, his sword raised above his head. A divine beam of light shone from the blade, blinding the beast. A far off battle cry escaped the warrior. One of the black tentacles flew up to counter the attack. It collided with the blade.</p><p>The bright light exploded, blinding Tenma until he had to squeeze his eyes shut and hold his arm over them. The battle cry filled his ears. The wind suddenly billowed past him so fast he could feel his feet being pushed back and his cloak almost completely tugging away from his shoulders.</p><p>This kept up for many moments. When it eventually died down, so did the heat. The background crackle of flames was also gone, as was the choking smell of smoke. Tenma gradually lowered his arm, his eyelids fluttering open slowly, still having been overwhelmed by the light.</p><p>He was back in the strange, cosmic plain. The sky was once again a universe of blues, greens and purples. The floor was black marble. Looking over his shoulder revealed the tall stone double doors.</p><p>The figure was still beside him. This time though Tenma felt more intimidated by him than intrigued. The figure lifted a hand and placed it firmly on Tenma’s shoulder. Their gazes locked again and this time the look in the figure’s eyes was one of the most serious Tenma had ever seen from anyone.</p><p>They said one thing:</p><p>“Now it’s your turn to fight. You and your comrades must end this thousand-year conflict for good, by the will of Pegasus Arc and all the other gods of this world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I get the description of the ‘strange person’ right? In case you didn’t read the beginning notes he looks like miximax Tenma wearing king Arthur’s clothes. I made them separate entities in this version for world building  reasons I won’t reveal right now. Sorry it it’s a bit confusing, I came up with the idea when I was thirteen.</p><p>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter :). My weekly schedule crumbled really fast, didn’t it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Thousand-Year Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tenma awakens from his vision and is determined to find answers. It appears though that his caretaker Aki seems to know more than she’s letting on. Confused and questioning his role in the world, Tenma decides to look over old manuscripts about the Hallowed Celestials kept in the study.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another update that is very irregular :p I’m beginning to realise that when I write in bulk I write more for some reason. So the chapters are just gradually getting longer. Anyway I hope you enjoy.</p><p>By the way, sorry if this fic is quite slow. I promise to put more action in it later.</p><p>PS - in this fic I refer to Tenma and Aki as aunt and nephew. I know it isn’t explicitly said to be this but it sounds nicer than saying “relative”.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A drop of water dripped down onto Tenma’s cheek from a blade of long grass. The speck of coldness on his skin accompanied his eyelids fluttering open slowly, blinking tiredly as his eyes adjusted to the light. It was warm and humid and the air had a strong smell of after-rain. The wind was light, drifting grey clumps of clouds across an amber evening sky. Birds flew up high above, riding the currents while cheerful songs escaped them, meanwhile the trees rustled calmly in a breeze that carried the distant familiar sounds of town life across the field.</p><p>Something nudged his head. He inhaled a breath, a hand shooting up to figure out what it was. The warm, fuzzy nose of a horse met his fingers, followed shortly after by a tug at his scalp.</p><p>“Ow ow ow,” he hissed, his voice laced with a hint of humour, as he sat up on the damp grass. “Just you, buddy? Sorry did I scare you? You must’ve been worried about me. I’m fine, really.”</p><p>He smiled and patted the horse’s head as it leaned down over his shoulder. It only took a few seconds though for the words that had been spoken to him to return to the front of his mind. Staring out across the field, his face swiftly fell and his relaxed strokes stiffened and slowed.</p><p>“By the will of Pegasus Arc...” he muttered.</p><p>He stood up quickly. His limbs felt like lead, his clothes water-logged and muddy. That however did little to discourage him as he turned and sprinted back towards the house. His muscles pumped and strained as he squelched back through the mud and his chest tightened, begging for breath as if he’d just run a mile. Reaching the back door, he threw it open with trembling hands and didn’t bother to kick off his shoes. In the end he left a soggy trail into the back scullery.</p><p>“Aki! Aki!” he yelled, barrelling down the corridor that led to the front of the house.</p><p>An ever-growing ruckus of farmers and merchants all crowded into the tavern filled his ears and the thick smell of alcohol and pork roast surrounded him. Still, it were as if all his eyes could see was the strange figure. He could still feel the hand on his shoulder tightening its grip as those words were said to him.</p><p>“<em>By the will of Pegasus Arc.</em>”</p><p>His face felt hot and flushed as he finally made it to the main room. He reached out his hands and slammed into the back of the bar, coming face to face with several cherry-cheeked men all betting over a game of cards. They looked up briefly and massive, carefree grins spread across their white-bearded faces.</p><p>“The little runt finally shows himself,” one cheered.</p><p>“Get us a beer, lad, will ya?” said another.</p><p>Tenma could only push back and shake his head. “I can’t. Busy.”</p><p>Quickly he left the men huffing and puffing - something about ‘kids these days’ - and scooted underneath the bar flap into the packed room.</p><p>Yellow crystal lanterns dangled from the ceiling, filling the space with a warm light that reflected off the abstract stained glass windows on the far side of the room. Wooden foundation pillars painted black and decorated with antlers, paintings and various other nic knacks held up the rather low ceiling, in between which sat round tables completely taken up by villagers all drinking and merrymaking. In the back corner next to the bar flap sat the stairs to the upper floors of the house - a private place for the guests and innkeepers only.</p><p>At this point in time Aki was tending to a table near the front door. There were three other women, all middle-aged and dressed in what little finery they could get their hands on this far out in the countryside. All but Aki had tankards and were half talking to Aki, half playing some drinking game they’d likely made up earlier that day. Aki was laughing along with them, an empty tray under her arm.</p><p>Sidestepping an old farmer, Tenma made his way up to his aunt. “Aki, Aki,” he tugged at her sleeve like a child would to their parent’s, “where are the old books? The ones you said were about innate magic? And the Hallowed Celestials? You didn’t throw them out or give them away did you?”</p><p>Aki had barely had the chance to turn around. “Slow down,“ she said slowly. “Where were you? The rain moved everyone indoors early today.”</p><p>“No time to explain. Where are the books?”</p><p>“What books?”</p><p>“Innate magic! Hallowed Celestials!”</p><p>Aki just sighed and placed a hand on her hip, the other shifting the tray to under her arm. “The study. Top shelf by the door. But now isn’t the time for books, you have tables to serve.”</p><p>Tenma only beamed. “Thanks!” he smiled, pulling his aunt into a quick hug. “Love you. I’ll help tidy up later.”</p><p>The next thing Aki knew, her nephew had bolted for the stairs. She frowned. He’d been soaking even at a glance and smelled strongly of grass. Just as she was about to call after him, a drinking song began to make its rounds of the various groups of people. Hands clapped or hit the tabletops in rhythm as tankards clinked and throats gargled beer.</p><p>“Good King Arthur had ten men! Pour a pint for who goes when! One! Two! Three-“</p><p>The study door clicked shut behind Tenma, rendering the cheers downstairs vague ghosts of the sounds they had just been. This room wasn’t accessed often, mostly by his parents when they came over between trading jobs. It was a tidy space with a window facing west. Looking out, the sky was now a gradient of hot pink on the horizon to a dark indigo higher up. The first brightest stars were just beginning to show themselves.</p><p>There was a writing desk under the window, kept empty save for a neat stack of parchment, a half-burned candle, a quill and an ink pot. On the wall to the left sat several bookshelves all organised into various categories. Opposite on the right wall were more bookshelves, although the door sat in the back corner so there were less books. This shelf seemed to be more generally used for ornaments too delicate to be placed in the tavern downstairs. There were glass sculptures, crystal mechanisms and, much to a Tenma’s relief, a set of old tomes gathering dust on the top shelf.</p><p>Pulling them down, he quickly glanced around in the rapidly darkening room until he saw a crystal lantern sitting on a table on the back wall. He took that lantern and, setting the tomes on the desk, pulled out the crystal inside and tapped it quite hard with his fingers. A dim glow emitted from the centre. He then shook it and the glow brightened until the room was perfectly lit. There was a hook on a beam in the middle of the ceiling so he pushed the desk chair back and climbed up to hang the light from it.</p><p>At last, he could get to work.</p><p>The first book was a thick leather-bound manuscript all written in fading blue ink. The pages were fraying at the edges and were stained yellow with age. Still, they were pages Tenma knew well, himself having scoured through them many times already. He flicked through the first part of the manuscript, in which the legend of the Hallowed Celestials was detailed. It was the part he already understood the most about. That was, except for the end.</p><p>It had always confused him, this ending. In the story, the evil wizard had been defeated by the Hallowed Celestials and was buried deep in the earth, yet the gods had still decided to keep the Hallowed Celestials on the mortal plain.</p><p>“One day the spell will break,” Tenma read aloud from the page, “and many times before then the world will be in great danger. You must remain here, reincarnating over the generations, as protectors of humankind and as prophets of the gods. When the time comes that evil once again terrorises the world, we shall return to you and grant you our full power.”</p><p>A feeling was welling up inside him, though what that feeling was it was hard to tell. Was it excitement? Terror? He’d always known he was a Hallowed Celestial ever since he could remember. The innate connection to the wind and his power to manipulate it without the need for spells had been a giveaway since his birth. He’d been recited the stories even before he could read them himself, by Aki and by his parents.</p><p>But they had all said the same thing:</p><p>“<em>Myths are myths and that’s that. Let the kingdom believe what it wants but only you can decide what you do with your gift.</em>”</p><p>“But what I saw...” Tenma’s mind flashed back to the burning city and the giant monster. It had felt so real at the time even though it was just a vision. “And that person...”</p><p>“Tenma.”</p><p>He jumped, almost falling off his chair. Spinning around, Aki was standing in the doorway. Downstairs it sounded as if everyone was still doing fine on their own. The merriment of the atmosphere in the tavern however didn’t match Aki’s expression at all. In fact, she looked worried, concerned.</p><p>“What happened in the storm?” Her voice had an edge of harshness to it.</p><p>Tenma had never heard her speak like that before. So afraid yet determined for answers. “I forgot to tie the horses up,” he said.</p><p>“And then?”</p><p>“And then...” he trailed off for a moment, but then shook off his uneasiness. This was Aki he was talking to. “Don’t call me crazy,” he said, “but I think Pegasus Arc is trying to, I don’t know, speak to me, I guess? As in, I could feel someone watching me in the rain and there was this lightning strike and then I heard this humming noise that was really loud- didn’t you hear it? Anyway this huge bolt of lightning flew down and hit me right in the chest but I wasn’t hurt see and-“</p><p>“Tenma! Calm down. Tell me, did you hear anyone say anything?”</p><p>All he could do was stare at his aunt. She didn’t have even a hint of doubt in her face. In fact, she closed the door and came right up to the desk, looking over at the tome.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, resting his hands on the page next to a picture of the gods ascending to heaven. “Someone told me something like ‘now you must fight, by the will of Pegasus Arc and all the other gods’. They said something about a thousand years too. I...I don’t understand. You told me this was just a story but I know I saw something. It was horrible. A city on fire. A huge monster like nothing you’ve ever seen.”</p><p>He glanced over at Aki. She had her eyes transfixed on the manuscript. She was so still it looked as though she had become a statue. “...He didn’t make it in time,” she muttered, her lips quivering as if she wanted to say more but couldn’t.</p><p>Tenma frowned. “What-“</p><p>A cheer from downstairs startled Aki to attention. She straightened, her expression hardening. “I’m closing the bar,” she said quickly, already making for the door. “I knew there was something up with that storm. It passed too quickly. You need to get some rest. I want you up early tomorrow. This is urgent.”</p><p>The door slammed shut, leaving Tenma alone with the tomes. Everything had just happened so fast he’d barely had time to process it all. So many questions were swimming about in his head. What did Aki know? What had she been keeping from him all these years? What had everyone been keeping from him?</p><p>Right now sleep was the last thing on his mind. What he wanted right now, what he needed, was answers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What does Aki know? How did she get the tomes? Who is she talking about? Well, it’s kinda obvious who she’s talking about but that person didn’t tell her what he was doing so how does she know that hmmmm??? Now that Tenma’s off to the capital I can finally get some other characters involved. Yes!</p><p>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Updates will continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not Everything Will Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aki writes a letter to his majesty the king and tells Tenma he must go to the capital city to report what he saw in his vision. While worried and confused, Tenma agrees to go and tries to keep Aki from worrying any more than she already is. When going to get a horse ready for his travels, he finds that the one that had been with him in the storm is oddly rearing to go.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hooo boy I’m so thankful for my friend for helping me with the dialogue in this chapter. Dialogue is definitely my weakest point so having her read over it to give me pointers really helped.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tomes, as it turned out, were far less useful than initially thought. Even after combing through them late into the night all Tenma could find were myths. There were also a few mentions of universal energy and how innate magic worked but nothing about visions or strange figures. By the time the moon hung high in the sky, it was clear nothing more was going to come from these books.</p><p>As he left the study, the corridor was shrouded in shadows. Even with the lantern there was still a gloominess in the dark. That was except for downstairs in the now-empty bar. There was a light coming up the stairs, fading out as it hit the top. Not sure whether he should check out what was going on or simply go to bed, he decided to take the middle ground and snuck along the corridor, coming to sit on the top step where he could look down through the banisters.</p><p>Aki was sitting at one of the tables, a single crystal acting as her light. The lanterns up above had gone out long ago. She had a quill and paper and was carefully writing out a letter, making sure to stop every so often to think about what she was going to say next. Occasionally she muttered out loud what she was writing but it was too far away for Tenma to catch anything important.</p><p>He hugged his knees, his eyelids drooping slightly. A part of him wanted to just discard the vision as a fever dream from being out in the rain for too long. Hallowed Celestials had their roots in myths. That much anyone knew. But there had never really been a use for them outside of stories. All his life he’d heard tales of these legendary heroes using their innate magic to slay monsters, win wars and protect cities. Very little of that appeared in history books though. In fact, the only recent recordings of Hallowed Celestial activity were that of tyranny, failure in battle and a general focus on the achievements of anyone except Hallowed Celestials. Now that new, different ways of performing magic were available, be it via crystals or writing spells down, being a Hallowed Celestial wasn’t even that special anymore.</p><p>It was only Aki’s reaction to everything that was stopping Tenma from completely pushing everything to the back of his mind. She had seemed so worried. He’d never seen her like that in all the three years he’d been living with her. Even before he’d moved in she’d always kept this air of cheerfulness and determination. Now the determination remained but the cheerfulness was gone.</p><p>Aki had finished writing. She blew the ink dry then folded up the paper and sealed it inside an envelope. She wrote something on the back and then stood up.</p><p>The light coming from Tenma’s lantern was too obvious to hide. She saw him almost immediately. A surprised noise escaped her but she quickly regained composure. “I told you to go to bed,” she said, looking up through the banisters.</p><p>Tenma just stiffened and pulled an awkward smile. “I know, it’s just,” he himself got up and came downstairs, “who were you writing to?”</p><p>Aki’s expression was hard to read. She glanced at the letter, then to Tenma, then back at the letter again. Eventually she sighed and held it out. “His Majesty. You need to report to the capital about what happened to you today. Don’t miss out a single detail of what you saw, heard or felt, got it?”</p><p>A cinderblock might as well have fallen onto Tenma in that instant. “The capital!? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Listen to me very closely. I can’t say much, but what you saw wasn’t normal even for a Hallowed Celestial. Tenma, I...” she trailed off, her eyes falling to the floor.For a moment she looked as though she wanted to say something but the words never left her mouth.</p><p>Tenma could see her hands trembling as she held the letter. Now an uneasiness began to dig into his gut. The crystal lanterns were dimming from prolonged use and the room was very slowly beginning to darken. It was so quiet that every creak and squeak in the building almost seemed to echo through the corridors and rooms.</p><p>“Aki, is-” Tenma frowned, “is everything going to be okay? Nothing bad’s gonna happen, right?”</p><p>The sheer look of dread in Aki’s eyes as he said those words was enough to tell him that things weren’t going to be okay. Her grip on the letter loosened as the dimming crystal lantern in Tenma’s hand fizzled in a quick last burst of power. The letter dropped to the floor with a light tap, lying forgotten in that moment. She lifted her shaking hands to her nephew and pulled him into a tight, strong hug, holding him as close to her as she could.</p><p>Tenma’s lantern also clattered to the floor. The crystal rolled out of its case and came to a stop as quietness descended once again.</p><p>Tenma could barely speak. Every muscle in Aki’s body was tense. Her breaths were uneven, trembling. With every minor movement he made she tightened her grip around him, refusing to let him go.</p><p>“I’m sorry...” she said eventually. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Tenma didn’t sleep at all that night. Aki had eventually sent him up to bed but he’d lain staring at the ceiling until dawn appeared in his window. His room was small, located in an attic of the house where he was out of the way of guests. Luckily the inn was empty at this time of year, or else people might have been able to listen into the conversation with Aki. The emptiness however did mean that the place felt bigger and more sinister in the dark hours of the night.</p><p>When the sky eventually began to lighten, he sat up. Holding his hand out in front of him, he thought about how the strange figure had conjured lightning as if it were the easiest magic in the world. Visualising it was easy enough. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine sparks of energy cracking on his fingertips. After several minutes he thought he felt something, but after shooting his eyes open his hands were still bare, not a spark in sight.</p><p>There was a jingling of bells outside. Tenma jumped, clutching his bedsheets. The sound had descended from the sky. It was just the mail arriving.</p><p>There was another sound. The front door opening.</p><p><em>It must be about the letter,</em> Tenma thought.</p><p>Slowly he pushed off his bed and wandered over to the window. Surely enough, down by the front door below, Aki was handing the letter to the mail-witch, a young girl with two greyish pigtails hanging down either side of her round face, all concealed under a signature purple pointed hat.</p><p>Aki was wearing a tartan shawl around her shoulders, having not changed out of her dress from the day before. “Miss Yamana,” she said to the mail-witch, “this is for his Majesty the king. Make it your top priority to get it to the capital.”</p><p>The mail-witch read the back of the envelope and nodded. “Understood,” she said as she mounted her broom, which had been hovering in wait behind her with a big bag of letters hanging full to bursting. “I suppose this is to do with the Hallowed Celestials? Ah, to be able to perform magic without spells. A skill like that sure would make my job easier.”</p><p>There were marked runes all along the broomstick, some of which were glowing. She ran her fingers along some of the unlit runes and spoke a spell. It took her a good ten seconds to finish but once she did an air current propelled her high into the sky.</p><p>Tenma watched her leave then stepped back. He swiftly changed out of his nightwear into a plain cream coloured tunic and a pair of dark grey pants. A leather belt around his waist provided a money pouch and a place to put a dagger. Pulling on stockings and sturdy riding boots, he glanced over at the black cloak hanging on a peg on the back of his door. It was still damp from the rain. At this rate he would be colder wearing it than not. His next thought wasn’t one he was necessarily proud of but it was the only choice he really had at this point.</p><p>In his wardrobe there was a chest sitting tucked away at the back. Despite the stab of guilt twanging through him, he lifted the lid and took out a folded mass of dark crimson wool held in place by a gold-encrusted ruby torque.</p><p>It was the most expensive birthday present he’d been given; two years ago his parents had returned from a trading job in the Inaman empire and had celebrated his birthday with a whole plethora of souvenirs they’d picked up on their way back. The cloak had been manufactured to be practical, however the existence of the expensive torque meant it was supposed to be relegated to mere ceremonial usage. Tenma spent about five minutes standing looking at the cloak, unfolding it so he could see the whole thing. On the one hand it would be dangerous to get attacked by bandits on the way to the capital and have such a precious gift stolen. On the other hand though, the capital was only about a day’s travel away. He’d be there by sundown if he left early enough. Besides, this visit was definitely going to involve a meeting with the king, so he might as well look as best as he could on such short notice.</p><p>Aki was busy cooking up some breakfast when he came downstairs. Lying curled up around her legs, looking content among the smell of eggs and bacon, was an old, grey hunting dog with a black patch on his eye and ears.</p><p>Tenma smiled and crouched down to pet his dog. “Sasuke,” he smiled, “you enjoying it here? I’ll bring you back some good meat from the capital. Or do you wanna come with me?”</p><p>“Tenma, no old dog is going to make it to the capital from here,” Aki sighed.</p><p>Tenma thought to crack a joke but as he stood back up he decided against it. Aki was still so tense. She flipped the eggs and the sizzling sound was strangely loud and even unsettling.</p><p>Sensing the rigidness in the atmosphere, Tenma backed away slightly. “I’ll go saddle up a horse,” he said.</p><p>It was a cool morning. The sun was just showing itself over the rolling hills to the east, accompanied by light clumps of fluffy meandering clouds. The field, while still rather water-logged, wasn’t as difficult to get through thanks to the previous night having been relatively clear. As he closed the old gate behind him, Tenma quickly came face to face with two of his horses - the ones he hadn’t even bridled - munching away at the dewy grass not too far off. His first instinct was to mentally berate himself for forgetting such an important task. His second however was to scope out the third.</p><p>He found it in the back corner under the tree branches. The ground here was still so muddy that he had to carefully slip down the incline just to get to it. The horse immediately came up to him and nibbled at his hair, it’s front hoof stroking the ground lightly.</p><p>“I’m going away for a bit,” Tenma said as he went over to pick up the other bridles. He hoisted them over his shoulder then took hold of the leather around the horse’s head. “Come on. You deserve a break after what happened yesterday.”</p><p>This time it was much easier getting the horse back to the stable. He left it waiting inside by the door while he ran to bridle up the other two, leading them both up the hill. When he returned though he found that the first horse had wandered back out and was waiting obediently for him. At first he was a little surprised but quickly his shocked face softened.</p><p>“You sure you wanna come with?” he asked cheerfully.</p><p>Strangely, the horse snorted and bowed its head, its golden mane flowing in a messy yet graceful manner.</p><p>“I guess that means you’ll be my ride, then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally we’re off to the capital! I wanna introduce so many characters there that will become main characters either pretty soon or later on. As I said in the tags, this is definitely gonna be a longfic just because of how much world building and plotting I did for this story years ago. I might even make it part of a series if I think it’s getting too long for just one fic since there are so many arcs that delve into so many characters, be they Tenma, Shindou, Kariya, Midori, everyone really.</p><p>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Updates will continue :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. To The Capital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tenma leaves his hometown in the morning to make the journey to the capital city. He arrives at sundown and is greeted by General Sakuma, who urges him to make haste to see the king.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to cross the threshold, as the hero’s journey would say. Now we can really get into the meat of the plot from this point.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aki buttoned up the last pouch in Tenma’s riding bag and handed it over. Tenma had saddled up his horse, cleaned it’s hooves and brought it out of the field to the front of the inn. By now, with the bags packed and the goal of visiting the king in mind, it seemed as though everything was ready.</p><p>“Remember to be as thorough with the details as you can,” said Aki sternly. “And don’t forget your manners.”</p><p>Tenma batted her fussing arms away. “Of course, of course. I know that. I’m not a baby anymore,” he pouted. His face then lit up with an idea. “I know! I can bring you something back from the market. We can add it to the bar.” He went to secure his travel sack to the back of his saddle. “Is there anything in particular you’d want?”</p><p>For a moment Aki’s face faltered, but she quickly shook it off, replacing it with a broad smile. “that would be lovely,” she said. “Not something made of glass. I can’t seem to trust you youngsters with anything fragile. A metal cast might be nice. I hear they’re selling well these days.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me!”</p><p>With that, Tenma came back over and pulled his aunt into a big, strong hug. A grin spread across his face as he took in her embrace, her clothes forever containing the faint smell of alcohol and roasting meat. Aki’s hug felt warmer this time, unlike the night before that had seemed more desperate and afraid. Now, she held him close but was gentle, as if she were holding a delicate flower and not a magically gifted sixteen year old boy.</p><p>“Good luck,” she said.</p><p>He buried his head into her shawl. “I love you, Aki,” he said, his voice muffled.</p><p>“I love you too,” she replied, nodding her head, “and I really do wish you the best.”</p><p>Eventually, she pulled back and allowed him to go. As his arms slipped away from her, a deep-seated urge to reach out after him took over. Catching herself at the last second, she hardened her heart and merely watched. He hoisted himself up onto his saddle and looked down, taking the reins.</p><p>“See you soon,” he said.</p><p>Aki nodded, though her eyes briefly lost their sense of optimism. “Be safe.”</p><p>The winds were good that day, sweeping down from the hills and snaking along the fields, carrying with them the scent of grass and late spring. The ride out of the village brought Tenma into an ocean of farmland dotted with sparse groves of trees. Indented cart tracks littered the well-worn road ahead, filled with rain water that splashed up as his horse trotted through them. The drystone walls were tall and covered with lichen, home to all kinds of crawlies and small animals that burrowed between the rocks. Farmers were busy at work in the fields with their oxen and ploughs, preparing the ground for planting. Some stopped to wave at Tenma as he passed by; he recognised them as regulars at the bar.</p><p>As the sun rose higher, he came to pass by an empty one-room building at a crossroads. It seemed crazy to think that just five years ago this place had indicated the border between two kingdoms.</p><p>Kantrellia was a very new kingdom. When Tenma had been born it had been known as the kingdom of Kantrul in the north and the kingdom of Arellia in the south. The two countries had been on very good terms with one another for over two centuries so of course a union had been inevitable. Now, any border-checking outposts were left abandoned, gradually falling apart as the seasons rolled on.</p><p>For the next few hours, the field-rich environment interspersed with small rural villages and hamlets dominated the landscape but as lunchtime rolled around the red-roofs of a large town came into view. It was here that Tenma broke for lunch, happy to see that Aki had also made him something to eat. As he sat on a stone bench in the town square he watched the townsfolk bustling about their day, be they washing clothes in the fountain, bartering goods at the market or seeking out various artisans that worked in the surrounding buildings.</p><p>One building in particular briefly caught Tenma’s eye. It was narrow, terraced and caught between the village hall and the cobbler shop. The front window took up almost the entire facade of the ground floor and displayed every magic item from spell books to rune-stones. Despite how small the shop was, business appeared to be booming. Young and old alike stopped by in the half an hour that Tenma was eating, be they seeking page-long chants for potion making or just some simple runes to pull pranks.</p><p>When Tenma stood to leave, he propelled himself up with a light gust of wind. It was something very simple he’d been able to do for as long as he could remember. In fact, all air currents felt somehow clearer to him. He couldn’t literally see them but he would describe it as his mind’s eye almost sensing them. Therefore, when his mind asked the wind currents to move, they would do so ever so slightly. It wasn’t much, certainly not the sort of innate magic that was considered powerful, but it was instantaneous, requiring no spells or items. This was what made the Hallowed Celestials so different from every other run-of-the-mill sorcerer.</p><p>The rest of the day was, once again, spent on the road. This time, light woodland accompanied his ride. There were patches of dappled shade between which the afternoon sun seeped into the canopy and beds of wild flowers flourished on the forest floor. His horse trotted along a bridge that ran over a small stream. There was a faint sound of a waterfall nearby but bushes and shrubs grew up on the banks, making it too difficult to see. Sometimes a traveller or two were wandering along the edge of the road, offering greetings to him as he passed them.</p><p>Eventually, the sun was a golden ball on the horizon and the shadows of the woods were beginning to thicken. Luckily, the trees parted at the end of a steady incline.</p><p>He cleared the top of the hill and gazed out ahead.</p><p>The capital city - Cograthe - was a megalith of architecture; a tiered city separated by three layers of thick, guarded white walls all sitting in rings of increasing size around the pristine behemoth that was the royal palace. The palace’s tall spires pierced the sky like a divine blade reaching for the gods, interlaced on the ground with many ballrooms, apartments, courtyards and treasuries full to bursting from years of conquest. Hundreds of houses were packed tightly between the walls, seemingly having been added and added to over several decades until the entire place was full to bursting. From the north-west and north-east into the city ran two rivers, and Tenma knew that on the south side a singular, larger one escaped the towering walls, lined with a large port containing trading vessels bobbing about in the harbour.</p><p>Riding under the north-side’s heavy portcullis was like entering another world. The street ahead, despite the lateness of the day meaning that the place should have been dark, was still rich and alive with the mouth-watering smell of food cooking and the audible, ever changing churn of a crowd. Blue crystal lanterns, carved from the purest specimens, lined the sidewalks from atop strong black lampposts gilded with flower baskets. There road itself was no longer a simple dirt path but rather neatly carved grey cobbles all perfectly set in place, manufactured with gutters on the curbs and a smooth finish that meant even the most flimsily made cart wouldn’t feel so much as a bump as it made its way through. The buildings towered up either side of Tenma, especially as he neared the second wall, all built from stone and then whitewashed, with black tile roofs that slanted upwards into sharp points.</p><p>By the time he’d passed though the market and reached the third, innermost wall, the sky had set into its dark indigo nighttime form. A few inky clouds rolled across the stars, hiding them from mortal eyes. At the innermost wall there was a heavily fortified outpost where the entrance to the palace was located. By now the thick double doors leading to the palace’s outermost courtyard were closed for the night, preventing prospective guests from entering until the next morning.</p><p>As soon as one of the guards caught eight of Tenma approaching on horseback, however, she instantly tightened the grip on her lance and called to summon for the commander of the outpost.</p><p>The man in question, upon hearing of Tenma’s arrival, immediately came out to greet him. He pulled off his helmet and held it under his arm.</p><p>“General Sakuma?!” said Tenma, “what’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with his Majesty?”</p><p>Sakuma shook his head, his pale hair rolling across his shoulder-plates. “I’ve been assigned to guard the front until further notice,” he said, “and today I’ve been waiting for for you specifically.”</p><p>”For me?”</p><p>“Your letter arrived this afternoon. We’ve been waiting ever since,” Sakuma replied hastily. His armour was almost comically ceremonial for someone better known for his front-line position in battle. “His Majesty is prepared to listen to whatever you have to say. Leave your belongings with the guards. They’ll see to it that you have a room prepared. Come, we mustn’t waste anymore time.” With that he turned and gave the order to open the doors.</p><p>Tired, hungry and more than a little confused, all Tenma could do was climb off his saddle and leave everything behind. Sakuma was already striding through the doors before they’d even been completely opened, placing his helmet back on and neatening his blue cloak that was attached to the backplate of his armour. This along with his eyepatch created an authoritative, almost menacing aura to him. </p><p>Tenma tagged along at his heels. More blue crystal lanterns were strung up inside the tunnel ahead, filling the space with an ethereal glow. Guards lined the sides, standing to attention as the two of them passed.</p><p>“Uh, general,” Tenma said uneasily, “what exactly is going on? Was what I saw really that important?”</p><p>Sakuma kept his gaze looking directly ahead. “It’s too much for someone like me to explain. It’ll take a well-versed wizard to make sure no details are missed out. Luckily for you, this isn’t the first time we’ve heard about the ‘strange visions’, as the letter put it. No, we’ve had plenty of people reporting things over the past week or so.”</p><p>“You mean I’m not the only one?”</p><p>Sakuma bowed his head, the clinking sound of his armour resonating throughout the tunnel with every step he made. “You’ll see for yourself soon enough just what the extent of this commotion is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m excited to write the next chapter. A lot of new characters will be introduced.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Updates will continue :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let The Meeting Commence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a brief meeting with his friend, Princess Aoi, Tenma enters the court of the King and becomes acquainted with Otonashi, a mage summoned to the capital after learning that her local Hallowed Celestials, Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru, had come to the palace. As the meeting commences, the overseer of the Sayan province, Koumei, details that the elvish people of Kiel were beginning to show unrest on the western border. As discussions begin to turn to handling the Hallowed Celestial at Sayan, Amemia Taiyou, a sudden disruption comes in the form of a strange intruder to the palace.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. Much. Exposition. Sorry guys, I needed to get it all out. I’ve been keeping it reined back for a while now. Thing is, I want to include these references now because I know that much much later down the line I’ll have the characters visit these places. Also, it’s a longer chapter than the previous ones coz I have no control anymore and I’m procrastinating from school work.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, Sakuma didn’t take Tenma to the throne room, which was located at the top of a tall flight of white marble stairs beyond the first courtyard. Rather, he took a sharp turn to the right after climbing the stairs, heading down a pillared colonnade towards a comparatively inconspicuous arched doorway. Now came the never-ending labyrinth of corridors, colonnades and passageways of the palace. Inside the door was a spiral staircase leading up one of the front watchtowers. Footsteps echoed along the dark stone walls, and the blue lanterns remained to illuminate the shadows. Before reaching the top of the tower, a small side-door opened up to a stone balcony that ran along the entire north-facing side of the castle.</p><p>Upon seeing the gigantic, carved wall of the palace looming over him as he closed the door behind him, Tenma found himself gaping in awe at its grandeur. This happened every time he visited and even after years of journeying to and from Cograthe, the aura of power and influence this place emitted would always remain with him, enveloping him in a sense of both security and a twinge of fear.</p><p>Up ahead, two massive glass double doors sat closed, helmed by guards standing with more ceremonial armour and silver spears with ivory patterning along their shafts. When they heard Sakuma and Tenma approaching, they stood to attention and bashed their spear butts on the floor.</p><p>“General Sakuma, sir,” they saluted, looking straight ahead.</p><p>Sakuma just nodded in acknowledgment. “I have orders to bid entry for Matsukaze Tenma to see King Arthur,” he said bluntly. “Open the doors.”</p><p>The guards quickly obeyed.</p><p>As they set to work pushing the gargantuan doors open, a sudden clanging sound from the courtyard below the balcony caught Tenma’s attention. He whipped his head around and scooted over to the edge to see what was going on. A broad smile quickly spread across his face.</p><p>Far below, blades clashed. The metallic hum of metal rang through the courtyard. Two silhouetted figures duelled in the blue lamplight, their feet dancing along the cross-shaped path that ran to all four walls, avoiding the bushes and flowerbeds lining the edge and the fountain rippling away in the centre. The click and clack of armour plates shifting as swords continuously collided punctuated the heavy breaths of tiredness encroaching in the two participants.</p><p>One of the figures suddenly looked up and, seeing Tenma standing there, immediately halted their steps and lifted their sword-hand to the sky in submission. The second figure faltered with their next movement, weapon still poised for another attack, but they were able to cease the action just in time. They tilted a helmet-covered head to the side in confusion but the first figure pointed a gauntleted hand up and they swivelled round.</p><p>As soon as they saw Tenma, they beamed. Sheathing their sword to their belt, they pulled off their helmet. A black-blue bob of hair fell out, slightly disheveled and sticking to the sides of the girl’s face.</p><p>“Aoi!” Tenma called down, waving with one arm while the other rose to the side of his mouth. “Looking good!”</p><p>“Thanks!” Aoi yelled back up. “Jeanne is teaching me how to use a broadsword. Did you come for the meeting?”</p><p>“Just arrived. General Sakuma said something about loads of people being here. Is it true?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve had reports coming in from all over!”</p><p>That was a worrying notion. To think that only the previous evening Tenma had wanted to dismiss the vision as a fever dream. Remembering how Aki had held him so tightly, a knot began to form in his gut. The thralls of night now surrounded the city and the wind had turned cold, blowing down from the northernmost mountains on the far horizon. His fingers gripped the wall of the balcony and he swallowed hard.</p><p>“Matsukaze,” Sakuma’s voice behind him sent a chill down his spine. “We are ready. Come.”</p><p>He nodded uneasily. “I’m going to see his Majesty!” he called down to Aoi.</p><p>“I’ll be there in a minute!” She called back, then her and Jeanne disappeared through a door at the edge of the courtyard.</p><p>The king’s court was a separate room from the throne room; a large, windowless space with tapestry-covered walls and a tall, domed ceiling held in place by stone pillars carved with decorated plinths that looked like rams’ horns. Along the floor ran many crimson carpets gilded with gold thread. Unlike the rest of the palace, this place was illuminated by a combination of yellow and orange crystals strung up in a chandelier that filled the majority of the central dome. Below it, a round table sat with over one hundred seats, all of which were empty. That didn’t mean the room itself was bare of people though. Much the opposite. Many from all walks of life huddled into small groups, speaking among themselves and eyeing the chairs warily. Although the room was warm and inviting, the atmosphere about the people was anything but.</p><p>The one to immediately catch Tenma’s attention was the man standing with a congregation of mages. He stood tall, a white cloak hiding most of his figure. His hair was a dusty blond yet his beard was a dark grey. Atop his head sat the prized crown of Kantrellia, newly forged in light of the kingdom’s union.</p><p>It was a mage among his conglomerate that noticed Sakuma and Tenma approaching. She broke from the group and approached. Tenma didn’t recognise her but it appeared as though she at least knew who he was.</p><p>“Otonashi Haruna,” Sakuma halted and bowed his head, placing a hand over his heart, “I bring Matsukaze Tenma, the Hallowed Celestial of Pegasus Arc.”</p><p>Tenma glanced over to her briefly, though the sheer number of unfamiliar faces in the room was making him cautious. Otonashi bore the traditional garments of a witch, her hat in particular being angular and pointed. As for her dress, she wore a shin-length black shift edged with white lace trimmings and a puffed out skirt with petticoats. Her black tights led down to a pair of leather shoes buckled with brass. She carried with her a typical mage’s broomstick, representing her school of magic.</p><p>“We’ve been waiting,” she said, turning to Tenma. “It’s a relief that you made it before the meeting started. You came from Inazuma Town, didn’t you? I myself was called from Freywater a few days ago by his Majesty.”</p><p>“You’re from Freywater?” Tenma asked, amazed that someone had come so far.</p><p>“Yes. I help manage the library there. Some of the most important documents in the kingdom’s history are archived in my sect. But enough about that. Your letter gave us new information. You’re not the first Hallowed Celestial here. Look,” she gestured across the room.</p><p>Tenma followed her arm until he caught sight of two vaguely familiar people speaking to one another under a tapestry of the god Majin. He knew them by name but little more. The first was earl Shindou Takuto of Freywater, dressed eloquently in a silver-grey blazer and sporting a cravat that made him look as though he had come from Inama rather than a port town of Kantrellia. The second was Kirino Ranmaru, an enigma of a person who was always at the earl’s side. He too wore a grey uniform, though he passed on the cravat in favour of a maroon bolo tie held in place by an aquamarine stone. Neither one of the boys noticed him staring, too caught up in current conversation, their body posture somewhat closed off to everyone else.</p><p>“They’re the reason I was called here,” Otonashi said. “We received word from his Majesty that those two had come to the capital. Of course, the head librarian Kudou was too overrun with work to make the journey himself and since I can fly a broom I was sent in his place.”</p><p>“So I’m not the only one who had a vision?” asked Tenma.</p><p>“Well, about that...”</p><p>The sharp clang of a bell called the room to sudden attention. It turned out that King Arthur had approached the round table, now standing by its largest seat, and had rung a hand bell resting on its cushions. As the room fell to silence, he scanned his eyes across it.</p><p>“Honoured guests,” he said, “the night has begun. We shall therefore let this meeting commence.”</p><p>Everyone began to find empty chairs around the table. As they did, Sakuma bowed again and took his leave. The giant doors closed behind him.</p><p>Tenma didn’t really know where he was going to sit until he felt a poke on his shoulder. Jumping in shock, he swivelled to see Aoi standing smiling. She must have slipped in when Sakuma left. Her hair was damp from a quick jump in and out of the bath and now had a golden headdress embellished with amethyst beads adorned it. Her armour had been scrapped in favour of a sky-blue gown and white underdress.</p><p>“You can sit next to me,” she said, already pulling him over to where she took her seat next to the king. “I’m not late am I, father?”</p><p>“Just in time,” King Arthur replied.</p><p>Tenma now found himself between Aoi and Otonashi. All around the table were people that could only be described as the most powerful and important in all of Kantrellia, from the army’s generals to province overseers to other Hallowed Celestials. The only ones Tenma knew weren’t there were Sakuma, as he was likely in charge of protecting the palace and overseeing the guards, and the librarian Kudou that Otonashi had mentioned. Even Jeanne had been able to sneak in, her combat helmet having been swapped out for something more ceremonial. Most likely there were many others unable to make it to the meeting but Tenma had never seen them unless they had come through the palace whenever he’d been around.</p><p>King Arthur spoke first. “Today, we have gathered for many reasons. Some of you came of your own volition,” he looked to Shindou and Kirino, “others I called here myself,” he looked to Otonashi, “and some came to speak the words of your people. No matter what brought you here, it is clear that something is very wrong in our kingdom. I want to make it tonight’s mission to bring every issue to light that might affect the prosperity of our people, no matter how small.”</p><p>A brief murmur swept around the table. Then, a hand raised itself, not far into the air but far enough that it was seen.</p><p>“Lady Koumei,” the king said, “if you wish to begin this discussion, please stand and tell us what plagues your conscience.”</p><p>Koumei pushed back her chair and stood, her hand partially concealed behind a feather fan set with a rune-marked jade stone. Her garments were traditional of the far western mountains, that favoured silk fabrics as opposed to wool or flax. Her eyes were piercing as they oversaw the room, taking in every person present.</p><p>“As you know, your Majesty, I oversee the province of Sayan. My people are a humble kind, seeking knowledge in their livelihoods and taking pride in their crafts. Our crystal mines have been a source of great wealth for this kingdom and Arellia before it. Naturally we, being so far to the west, have received many in the way of rumours regarding the Moran desire to occupy the mountains. Now, your generals Fudou and Kabeyama have spotted elvish scouts on the road. They were stealthy folk and we could not capture them, however this show of aggression makes us at the Sayan Outposts fear that Mora’s recent civil unrest is leading to the Kiel elves wishing to take land from Kantrellia. Most likely, it’s to make up for their dwindling rebellion.”</p><p>More mutterings followed her report. Tenma pinched the fabric of his sleeves and looked down. Being from the east of Kantrellia, it was likely this wouldn’t affect him. If anything, Inama would come to the aid of Kantrellia should anything serious happen in the east, and failing that Aki could always take him to Inama or he could return to his parents in the Carrik Isles. Still, that was just running away. He was a Hallowed Celestial. Created to protect. Running away simply wasn’t an option.</p><p>“I hear your words, Lady Koumei,” King Arthur replied with a calculated voice that rang with the aura of a ruler. “We shall dispatch more troops to the border outposts. As for mages, I shall see to it that a congregation of one hundred is positioned strategically in the west, all chosen from the country’s best academies. Rest assured, we will deal with this.”</p><p>“Another thing, if I may speak, your Majesty,” Koumei added. “In my current care is the Hallowed Celestial of fire, Amemia Taiyou. Should we carry on with his training in Sayan or have him moved further into the country?”</p><p>This was something Arthur pondered for several seconds. “Keep him with you for now,” he eventually said. “I heard his condition is helped by your peoples’ medical knowledge. If a battle looks inevitable, have him escorted to Rumtown to attend the academy there. Our top priority with the Hallowed Celestials is to keep them safe-“</p><p>The double doors burst open. The hinges shrieked. A strong gust of wind whirled into the room, shaking the chandelier until the crystals bashed against one another in an unharmonious cacophony. Despite the fact that they still gave off light, it was as if a dark aura had suddenly descended upon the room. People jumped to their feet, their hands hovering over weapons and magical items. Otonashi had raised herself in front of Tenma and Aoi, meanwhile King Arthur’s face contorted into a deeply concerned frown.</p><p>There was a feeling in Tenma’s gut. One of pure dread. He didn’t even know where it had come from. When things scared him like this the feeling that came was usually quick — a fight-or-flight. This wasn’t anything like that. Rather, it was festering and barely contained fear bordering on anger, like watching a pot left on the heat that could boil over at any second.</p><p>A single figure stood in the open doorway, silhouetted in the starless night. As he took his first steps into the room, bodies moved to form a wall between the intruder and the king as well as those not versed in combat. Among those who acted were Koumei, Shindou and Kirino, all poised to attack.</p><p>The figure stopped before getting too close. His black cloak shrouded him in unsettling mystery.</p><p>“Well now, that’s no way to greet an honoured guest, is it?” he said, his voice laced with malice.</p><p>“Who are you?” King Arthur asked sternly, his hand on the hilt of his sword. “How did you get past the guards.”</p><p>The intruder exhaled a sharp breath. “Hmm, well let’s just say a little ‘bad luck’ came over them, shall we? The name’s Tsurugi Kyousuke, and I’ve been sent to inform you that what you’re planning on doing about your Hallowed Celestials goes against the will of the Holy Emperor.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ENTER TSURUGI! Finally! I’ve been wanting to get to this bit for ages. In the original version of this story he appeared in chapter 4. I also finally included Shindou and Kirino even if they haven’t spoken yet. Don’t worry guys, they will definitely be important. I also wanted to make Aoi actually relevant besides running around after Tenma and occasionally scolding him, so she’s like a badass warrior princess now. Don’t worry, she’s still the same old Aoi, just with a bit more sword fighting and coolness, because unlike the writer of the new New Warriors, I don’t think you can ever have too much coolness.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed. Updates will continue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Moran Envoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsurugi Kyousuke wants the Hallowed Celestials of Kantrellia to join him in the Holy Road to become as powerful as possible. Shindou doesn’t take kindly to this and immobilises everyone in the room except for the Hallowed Celestials. A fight then breaks out, but just when it looks like he has lost, he reveals his hidden trump card.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe I think I’m finally beginning to understand what the heckerino dialogue is. Still can’t write it for shit but I’m making progress! Also, if I accidentally say ‘Tsurugi’ instead of ‘Kyousuke’, sorry. I’m more used to calling him by his surname but his brother is gonna appear later so I wanna use his first name.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tense uncertainty undulated through the court, constricting itself around Tenma. All he could do was watch from the safely of Otonashi’s defence. This boy — Kyousuke — had a darkness about him that Tenma couldn’t explain. It was like the festering feeling he’d had just before, deep and rooted in some kind of hatred that crawled into every crevice of one’s being and filled them with malice.</p><p>Kyousuke’s eyes swept over the room. A frustrated sigh escaped him. He leaned his weight onto one leg and slumped his shoulders apathetically. “Your Majesty,” he said, the venom of sarcasm on the tip of his tongue, “you should know that an envoy of the Holy Emperor is usually considered an honoured guest at your table. I was sent specifically to bring news from the Moran capital. To think, I was denied entry to the palace upon my arrival. Do you want conflict to start between our kingdoms?”</p><p>He was Moran. Tenma took a stiff step backwards. Was he from Kiel? No, he’d said he was sent by the Holy Emperor. Kiel was a port city far to the west. No, this boy was from Faram Obius.</p><p>“We have no quarrel with your people,” replied King Arthur, “but we received no letter of confirmation regarding your coming, nor did we send a letter of invitation to the Holy Emperor. These matters were to be discussed purely with the people of my own kingdom. If you have been offended by this, I offer my personal apology on behalf of all of all Kantrellia and offer you a place at our table tonight.”</p><p>Kyousuke, however, only sneered at the offer. “No need. I heard what you were planning to do with one of your Hallowed Celestials. It’s obvious you have no clue how to handle what’s going on. If you’re gonna offer me anything, I’ll take your Hallowed Celestials and be done. If you don’t accept, all of Mora will know you as a traitor to our diplomatic treaties.”</p><p>As he finished speaking he once again looked around. This time, his eyes landed on Tenma standing awkwardly behind the adults. Tenma felt a shiver of fear run down his spine.</p><p>King Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “You have no right to demand that of my people. Neither does the Holy Emperor. The Hallowed Celestials have always been free to do as they choose. If you won’t agree to my terms, leave, or else I will have every guard in this palace called here.”</p><p>“Wow, such a threat. I’m so afraid, your Majesty. It’s funny really, you call your Hallowed Celestials ‘free’ and yet until ten years ago any mention of them in books was forbidden. Your Hallowed Celestials are worthless. Weak. They won’t be able to hold their own in a fight. If you want to learn that the hard way you can send them all off to battle and watch them die-“</p><p>“Enough!”</p><p>Heads bolted to look at who’d just yelled. When it turned out to have been Shindou of all people, it seemed as though the tension in the room suddenly increased.</p><p>“Shut you mouth,” Shindou growled, his emotions barely controlled. “You don’t get to decide what Hallowed Celestials choose to do or not do. We aren’t weak. We aren’t worthless. Go back to Mora if all you want to do is start a fight.”</p><p>“Start a fight? I would never. Unless, of course, you’re challenging me? A pointless idea. You’d be no easier to beat up than that sorry excuse for a Hallowed Celestial over there.”</p><p>He pointed directly at Tenma, though his eyes remained on Shindou. Tenma didn’t know whether to feel offended at being called a ‘sorry excuse’ or terrified that, somehow, Kyousuke had known he was a Hallowed Celestial.</p><p>King Arthur was getting restless. “Good sir, we have offered you our hospitality and you have refused to accept it. In the name of the gods, take your leave.”</p><p>Tenma heard something in that moment. A sound. A ringing noise like an endless bell chime that never softened. It started low and mild but as the seconds drawled on it grew and grew. Lots of people slapped their hands over their ears as the noise became a deafening symphony, the floor and walls beginning to tremble. People fell to their knees and squeezed their eyes shut. Strangely, although the sound was loud to Tenma, he didn’t feel any of the effects it was having on the others around him. In fact, through the racket, Tenma glanced up to see that Shindou, Kirino and Kyousuke were also seemingly unharmed.</p><p>“Your passive magic, I presume?” asked Kyousuke. “Can’t you even control that?”</p><p>“Oh, I can,” replied Shindou, “I just don’t want anyone interfering with a conflict that’s clearly between Hallowed Celestials.”</p><p>Wait? Tenma thought. Only Hallowed Celestials? Then that means...</p><p>Kyousuke’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>Shindou nodded to Kirino, who quickly lifted his hands above his head, his palms splayed and facing downwards. Immediately, the room erupted into an explosion of grey mist.</p><p>The ringing sound silenced.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Impressive,” Kyousuke sneered, “so one of you knows more than just your passive magic after all. The Holy Emperor’ll be pleased that he doesn’t have to train you as much as originally thought.”</p><p>Through the mist, Shindou’s figure was a mere silhouette. “If that was enough to surprise you then you mustn’t have seen many Hallowed Celestials,” he said.</p><p>“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’ve seen plenty. Plenty who are far more powerful than being able to use their basic magic. This is nothing.”</p><p>“Who ever said this was all we could do?”</p><p>As Shindou said those words, he reached into the inner folds of his blazer and pulled out a silver conductor’s baton from his inner breast pocket. Holding it delicately in his hand, he took a step forwards towards his opponent. Then he took another, and another. Slowly, he approached until Kyousuke was only about ten feet away. In the swirling mist that surrounded them, everything else in the universe faded away, leaving only the strained atmosphere between the two boys.</p><p>“Nice wand,” said Kyousuke mockingly. “Where’d you buy it? A spell shop? A Hallowed Celestial such as yourself shouldn’t need to meddle in such pointless things as spell-casting or runes.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare insult the craftsmanship of a good friend of mine. No, this is far more than a simple ‘wand’.”</p><p>A droning, low noise started to emit from the tip of his baton. He held it like a wizard would hold a wand, index and middle fingers pointing towards the tip while the other two held it steady. For a couple of seconds he just stared at Kyousuke, taking in every minor movement of his opponent’s body. Kyousuke in turn glared back, his chin raised before what he thought to be a pathetic excuse for a Hallowed Celestial before him.</p><p>Shindou’s movements were like a blur.</p><p>He stepped forwards, swung his baton-arm back and lowered his stance all in a split-second. Below Kyousuke’s waist, he lurched to the side, coming up for the side of the head. The sound from the tip of the baton screeched, accompanied by a repetitive vibration of sound waves.</p><p>Tsurugi’s eyes widened as he glanced to the side.</p><p>A black, gaping cloud of matter snatched the baton. At the last second, Shindou’s attack halted. The cloud fizzled and spat with black, sand-like particles and a smoke-like fog that absorbed any and all light.</p><p>Shindou’s teeth clenched.</p><p>“You-“</p><p>He barely had a chance to respond. The black cloud pulled him up, uncoiling until it vaguely resembled spine-covered vines. It then flung him against the wall of the court as if he were a rag doll. The impact caused a cry of pain to escape him, as well as his breath. He slumped to the floor, coughing and spluttering.</p><p>Kyousuke approached, the clacking of his boots on the floor an ominous warning of what was to come. “You’re still pathetic and weak,” he said, standing over Shindou. “The Holy Emperor has a lot of work to do after all. Don’t go on with your noble talk if all you’re gonna do is fail. You can’t beat me. Accept it. Join the Holy Road and realise that the only way for you to become more powerful is by submitting to the Emperor.”</p><p>Shindou propped himself up on his arm, his breaths deep and laboured. His fist clenched on the cold floor. “You might think that now,” he said between breaths, “but you forgot something.”</p><p>“And whatever could that be?”</p><p>“I’m not your only opponent here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mean, he’s right tho. There were two people standing to fight before, Kyousuke. I finally got this chapter written. I had a twinge of writer’s block unfortunately but all’s good now! The next chapter will probably round up this fight. It isn’t a long one in my plan.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Updates will continue :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Battle in the Court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirino joins the fight between Kyousuke and Shindou, the three all certain that their side should win. Meanwhile, Tenma is battling with a strange anger inside him, one that is unnervingly unnatural. Eventually, he is able to push down his feelings and stop the fight, but Shindou has been badly injured and collapses after things have died down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My god it’s been a while! Months! Sorry, I got focussed on exam work (yes, my school still did exams) so I’ve been away for a bit. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this chapter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenma stumbled back. His side hit the table and he let out a shocked wince. Everywhere was covered in the hazy fog, obstructing his view of anything going on. He could still hear the voices of Shindou and Kyousuke but they were slightly different, as if he were hearing them through water. In fact, all the noise around him, from the clack of shoes on the ground the even his own cloak wavering as he moved, sounded as though it were ten feet deep in a lake somewhere.</p>
<p>After a couple of moments, a sudden thought hit him. <em>What about everyone else?!</em></p>
<p>He spun around and squatted down by the table. Feeling around for a second, he soon found his way over to Aoi. His friend had fallen to the floor pretty much right next to him, now sprawled out in an unnatural position. He quickly shook her shoulder to barely any response. She was out cold.</p>
<p>In that instant, the sound of something, or rather someone, crashing into the wall echoed through the water-like mist. A stab of terror spiked through Tenma’s gut. He cowered close to Aoi and dared not peer through the fog to try and make out what was happening. His heart thudded in his chest, mouth and ears and this body was trembling all over.</p>
<p><em>What the hell is going on?!</em> his mind was racing. <em>Why did this have to happen right now? Of all the times!</em></p>
<p>He’d just come here to help tell the king about a strange vision. Now some guy from a completely different kingdom had showed up and was getting into a fight with another Hallowed Celestial? And that other Hallowed Celestial Shindou had technically initiated said fight? His thoughts were spinning, searching for how this could possibly have arisen from a simple meeting.</p>
<p>The guy, Kyousuke, kept mentioning the ‘Holy Emperor’. Tenma already knew about the Holy Emperor’s existence — the highest form of religious authority in Northern Mora, private in his matters but holding the final say in many religious and even political decisions — but it didn’t make any sense that he would be after Hallowed Celestials at all. Mora was an elvish kingdom. Practically everyone had the powers of a Hallowed Celestial already, what with their ability to perform innate magic. What was more, elves had extended lifespans. There wasn’t a need for Hallowed Celestials let alone any humans in Mora.</p>
<p>And then there was Kyousuke himself. He was a Hallowed Celestial acting as an envoy for an elvish institution yet he’d refused a place at the king’s table. The two sentiments simply didn’t align. Tenma held his head in his hands, trying his best to make sense of why in the world Kyousuke had even bothered to show up. All Kyousuke was doing was causing trouble. If anything it just made Tenma unnecessarily annoyed, angry even. He’d felt it as soon as the doors had opened; this visceral anger that almost forced itself into his head, overtaking every other thought. It was like some kind of irritation that, despite his rational side telling himself that thinking about it was pointless, he couldn’t help but find worming it’s way into the forefront of his consciousness.</p>
<p>His muscles tensed and his fingers fidgeted repeatedly every time Kyousuke or the fight entered his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut. This anger didn’t feel natural. He had to fight it — remember Aki’s kindness. His parent’s kindness. There had to be reasons behind why Kyousuke was acting the way he was. This hatred had to be pushed down. He chewed his lip and slapped the sides of his face.</p>
<p><em>No!</em> He shook his head, clenching his jaw. <em>You can be angry later. We don’t know enough about this guy. Why are those guys wasting their energy fighting? Stop fighting and just talk it out!</em></p>
<p>His eyes darted up from the floor, determination filling them. His lips sealed in a tight line. He was the only other person still conscious. He had to do something.</p>
<p>Suddenly though, blue-white haze thinned. The sound of talking swiftly returned to a a crisp clear noise, completely different from the submerged effect it had possessed only moments ago. The rest of the room became visible again so quickly it almost felt as though Tenma had been teleported into it from another plain of existence.</p>
<p>A guttural scream echoed throughout the court.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I’m not your only opponent here.</em>”</p>
<p>A clear spear of water shot through the sand-like smoke. It lodged itself into Kyousuke’s shoulder, blood seeping into it. Pulling away as quickly as it had shot forward, it sent the sand-like particles surrounding Kyousuke flying. As the black matter flew further away from its host it dissipated and eventually crumbled away into nothingness.</p>
<p>Kyousuke’s agonised cry was one of fury and pure shock that he’d been so easily caught off guard. Darting his eyes away from Shindou, he saw that the fog had completely lifted from the room. Now, his angered glare fell onto Kirino. The pink haired boy was standing a little way off, his stance sturdy and grounded. Around him, the fog had condensed into a snaking water whip that curled around his body and rested at his heels. It would have been an obedient dog were it not for the fact that it was completely in his control.</p>
<p>Kyousuke’s tongue tapped the back of his teeth with irritation. Pulling his hand from where he’d instinctually pressed it against his fresh wound, he glowered at the blood on his fingers. “Just my luck” he spat. “You’ve got some nerve you know? The Holy Emperor doesn’t like acts of rebellion. If he’s merciful he might have it beaten out of you.”</p>
<p>The black matter once again unleashed from him. It appeared from underneath his dark purple tunic, pouring out of his sleeves and flying up from his neck. The matter twisted and constricted until it resembled the vague shape of several giant briars.</p>
<p>Kirino stood firm. “I’m sorry for what Shindou did, starting all this,” he lifted his hands defensively. The water responded to his movements, flowing into a horse-shoe shape around him. “I truly am. Shindou does have a bad habit of letting his emotions get the better of him. Still, that doesn’t change that you’ve hurt him,” his blue eyes flashed with rage but his voice remained calm. “No one hurts Shindou. Not when I’m around.”</p>
<p>His arm thrust out. The water whip shot forwards. Kyousuke barely had time to react. A dark vine knocked the whip to the side but the water quickly moulded around it, splitting into hundreds of tiny needles that all flew towards their enemy. At the same time, the ground began to tremble. Not heavily, but enough so that Kyousuke was caught off balance. He ducked from the barrage of needles just in time.</p>
<p>In the corner of his eye he saw Shindou still lying by the wall, propped up by his arm. Shindou however now had his baton pointed towards the floor, sending vibrations into the stone. Once again the room shuddered, the crystal chandelier jingling high above. A tense breath caught in Kyousuke’s throat.</p>
<p>The water needles all gathered together above his head, forming a ball that undulated and pulsed with the slightest movement of Kirino’s outstretched fingers as he controlled it. The ball started small but steadily grew until it was big enough to encapsulate a person within it.</p>
<p>The briars thrust into it, stabbing all the way through it from all directions to protect their host below. The various vines ripped through it, sending the water flying into a dome-shaped splatter that fell like a net around Kyousuke. Seething between his teeth, he waved his arm and the vines disintegrated into a shapeless form that surrounded him like a cocoon. The sandy texture coupled with the smoke created a dark mass that the falling water splashed down on.</p>
<p>Shindou stood up shakily, his legs bowing but he refused to let himself be defeated so easily. Quickly, he made his way to Kirino’s side. He was just in time to watch Kirino direct the water back up above the black cocoon.</p>
<p>Kirino’s eyes darted between his companion and the enemy. “Over here! Get behind me,” he said, “you alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t worry.” A deep throbbing pain was already weaving in Shindou’s side. Still, he didn’t so much as raise a hand to clutch it, keeping his baton held out in front of him defensively.</p>
<p>“Well,” Kirino briefly side-eyed him anxiously, “if you’re sure you can go on...alright then. Whatever happens, we can’t let this guy hurt anyone else here.”</p>
<p>Shindou nodded in agreement. “The prick. Let’s take him down.”</p>
<p>Kirino quickly lowered the water all around the cocoon as Shindou crouched to send more targeted vibrations through the floor. Immediately, the cocoon shot out spiked thorns in all directions. They pierced the water before slicing their way through them like serrated knives working at a piece of meat. The water scattered into several places, still just about under Kirino’s control.</p>
<p>Kyousuke became visible again through the swirling smoke and black sand. “Don’t take me for weak, Water Boy,” he hissed.</p>
<p>The matter then flew out in all directions, forming their own floating balls of mass that mottled in between the water. As Kirino tried to move the water back together into one cohesive unit, the matter got picked up with it until the two battling forces were mixed together and swirling in opposing directions above everyone’s’ heads.</p>
<p>“This’ll show you the power of the Holy Emperor!” Kyousuke cried.</p>
<p>“We won’t give you a chance to prove it.” Shindou spat, pointing his baton at the ball, prepared to add to it. “We <em>will</em> stop you and show you that the Holy Emperor won’t infiltrate Kantrellia!”</p>
<p>A barrage of sound waves hit the sphere above him. The entire thing shook, becoming less and less stable. Now it was up to whoever could gain the most control over it. The other side would be completely obliterated by a mass of currents tearing them apart by landing directly on top of them. It was one side or the other. Win or lose. There was no possibility of this ending any other-</p>
<p>A flurry of wind shattered the entire fight. Droplets of water splattered across the floor in all directions. The black matter flew into the air and quickly crumbled away.</p>
<p>“Would you guys stop it already?!”</p>
<p>All three heads turned in utter shock at the sound of a voice. Tenma was standing by the table, half cowering behind a chair but his head was peering over the top enough to have sent the blast of wind from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Please, just cut it out!” he yelled, clutching the chair. “You’re gonna get someone killed!”</p>
<p>Shindou turned to face him, his brow furrowing. “You’re still awake?” he asked, his own words uncertain. “Don’t tell me, you’re-“</p>
<p>“Yes! I’m a Hallowed Celestial too. Thanks for noticing.” Tenma couldn’t help but feel a further stab of anger that Shindou had just plain forgotten who he was. He stood up and strode over to the fighting boys, placing himself right in the middle of the halted fight, spreading his arms wide and facing Shindou and Kirino.</p>
<p>Behind him, Kyousuke broke his frozen surprise with a mockingly restrained laugh. “I was wondering when you were gonna show up,” he couldn’t help but say. “Trying to get involved in a fight you couldn’t possibly handle? How about you run along back to the safety of the king’s lap. This isn’t a discussion for weak Hallowed Celestials.”</p>
<p>Tenma’s blood boiled. Even though every muscle in his body was begging him to run away back to where he could hide and his mind was berating him for even getting involved, he swivelled on his heel and gave Kyousuke an irritated glare.</p>
<p>“And you,” he said, “I’m trying to help you out right now! Why are you here? Something about the Holy Emperor? We were trying to talk about how to help <em>our</em> kingdom. Are Mora and the Holy Emperor going to give us a hand in that?” With that, he took a step towards Kyousuke.</p>
<p>“Don’t get any closer to him,” Shindou warned.</p>
<p>Tenma didn’t listen. He was now standing directly in front of Kyousuke. <em>My god he’s tall.</em> The thought suddenly crossed his mind. It was true that Kyousuke loomed over him like some sort of beast, his eyes as golden as a wolf’s and filled with just as much malicious hunger.</p>
<p>“You looking at something?” Kyousuke’s words were cold and seething, spoken between clenched teeth. “Just my luck that you had to barge in and stop all this.”</p>
<p>Tenma was, all of a sudden, aware of just how insignificant he was compared to this guy. His shoulders began to tremble and as he tried to open his mouth he found that only an incoherent stutter came out.</p>
<p>Kyousuke watched this pathetic display play out for a little while but eventually raised an eyebrow. “Even weaker than I thought.” </p>
<p>As he said those words, the smokey matter filtered out from under his tunic, this time much slower but no less unsettling. </p>
<p>Kirino’s body acted on its own. “Get away from him!” he yelled.</p>
<p>The water instantly peeled off the floor and wound around Tenma, blocking him completely. Tenma made a noise of shock as he stumbled back slightly, finding himself almost completely encased.</p>
<p>Kyousuke, however, simply glowered and waved his hand. The black matter twisted and wavered, turning in on itself as it crawled up his back to form two distinct stubs at the bases of his shoulder blades. From there, they grew bigger and bigger, sprouting out until they were the vague shapes of wings. He beat these wings a couple of times, sending waves of air slicing through the court. His feet hovered just above the ground.</p>
<p>“I suppose I <em>have</em> technically done what I came here to do,” he said, though his voice was laced with annoyance. “The Holy Emperor will do good knowing that there are some Hallowed Celestials who refuse to submit to him. One way or another we will bring you to Faram Obius.”</p>
<p>With that, he flapped his wings and in one gigantic swoop took off out of the double doors. The wind was enough to blow back the water surrounding Tenma, thoroughly soaking him in the process and sending him tumbling too the floor. He winced with pain as he landed on his tailbone,his eyes fixed on where Kyousuke had left.</p>
<p>For a few moments, there was complete silence.</p>
<p>Tenma’s breathing had been uneasy and fast. Now, his heart was beginning to slow to a more steady, less terrified pace. He gulped down a big intake of air and held a hand to his chest, breaking out a huge sigh of relief that, by some miracle, he hadn’t been killed somehow.</p>
<p>Footsteps came up behind him. The feeling of something tugging at his clothes and hair made him swerve around. It was just Kirino pulling the water out to dry him off. Kirino’s expression was hard to read — a kind of mix of wariness and relief that the fight was over.</p>
<p>“Can you stand?” he asked, holding a palm out.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I think so?” Tenma took the hand gladly, finding his knees were a bit wobbly as he stood up. “What was with all that?”</p>
<p>Kirino just slumped his shoulders and glanced back at Shindou. For a second he said nothing, appearing to mull over something in his head. Eventually he just shook it. “We’re really sorry for escalating things. Don’t think Shindou is a bad guy because of this.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Don’t apologise. That guy...Kyousuke. Was that his name? Anyway, he’s gone now so it doesn’t really matter. And besides, no one got hurt too badly, right?”</p>
<p>That sentiment seemed to reassure Kirino, who then turned back to the rest of the court. “I suppose you’re right,” he said. “Do you think you could help me move everyone back to their seats before they wake up? I think it would be best to make them at least a little more comfortable.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Tenma tagged along behind, although he quickly moved away to go and help Aoi first. “What did you even do? To knock everyone out, I mean? And how come I wasn’t affected by it?”</p>
<p>Shindou, who was now leaning against the table and allowing himself to hold his side to ease the ever-growing pain, sighed and shifted his weight. “It’s my most passive innate magic,” he said. “Since we don’t have a lot of knowledge about how Hallowed Celestials’ magic works, I figured I’d make my ‘frequency waves’ as strong as possible. The thing is, it doesn’t affect other Hallowed Celestials. I-“ he paused for a moment, “I forgot you wouldn’t be affected. Sorry.”</p>
<p>Tenma was still rather annoyed by that part, but he pushed that irritation down surprisingly easily as he slung one of Aoi’s arms over his shoulders and hoisted her up. Strangely, any hostility he’d felt towards anyone, be they Kyousuke or Shindou, had dissipated like the feelings had meant nothing. All of a sudden, he could barely remember feeling angry at all. It was odd and even a little unsettling but he filed the matter to the back of his mind and focussed on sitting his friend on her chair.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, I’m not very good at magic anyway,” he said. “At least everyone here is alright.”</p>
<p>Shindou nodded. “Keeping everyone here safe was a top-“</p>
<p>His side exploded with unimaginable pain. His breath caught in his throat and he let out a sudden cry of anguish. Seconds later, he slid from the table side to the floor, landing in a heap. Tenma and Kirino both darted their heads in his direction. A terrified sound left Kirino and then everything went dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooo this is now getting into the real meat and potatoes of the AU. Finally starting to see some foreshadowing for stuff to come. It only took me nine chapters!</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Semi)regular updates should continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Harrowing Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirino feels immense guilt for allowing the fight to happen in the court. Luckily, he is reassured by Otonashi that everything will be fine. Meanwhile, Tenma run into King Arthur and thinks that something strange is going on with the king. The two join Kirino and Otonashi in Shindou’s room, where they begin to privately discuss the dark truth as to why Tenma had a vision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back again! I think this chapter might be a bit confusing but I’m going to explain a lot more stuff in the next chapter as well. The plot is finally kicking in!</p><p>I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A finely furnished bedroom at the base of the south courtyard provided the perfect refuge for Otonashi to heal Shindou’s wounds. His injuries weren’t too serious — most likely a fractured rib and some noticeable bruising but luckily no internal bleeding. He laid on the thick covers of a four-poster bed, unconscious, surrounded by pulled-back sets of navy blue curtains tied with golden rope at the bannisters. The room boasted a somber atmosphere, with indigo walls decorated in a silver flower patterning that almost seemed to shimmer. Other than the ethereal glow flowing from Otonashi’s wand, only the moonlight filtering in through a tall leaded window sought to remedy the shadows that hung over the place.</p><p>Otonashi sat in a wicker chair, her hands still slightly shaky following the incident in the court. It had barely been an hour since she’d come to. Still, she’d hardened her resolve and quietly chanted the healing incantations carved in fine lettering along the sides of her wand. The room filled with the soft mumble of her spells, mildly soothing the heaviness of the atmosphere.</p><p>Opposite her, on the other side of the bed, Kirino sat on the edge of a three-legged stool. His eyes drifted from the door to a large painting of a knight wielding a sword, then to the window, to the bed and back to the door again. It was strange; he’d come here, to the palace, to help discuss matters in the south as soon as possible yet here he was, partially responsible for postponing the meeting until morning. He wrung his hands guiltily, his foot tapping the floor as he spared another glance at the bed.</p><p>His thoughts were building and swirling in a spiral of anxiety and confusion. On any other day he would have tried to deescalate the fight that had just taken place. That pure, violent spark that had taken over his mind the instant he’d pulled up the fog made his entire body shiver upon recollection. It hadn’t felt natural at all, the way his heart had suddenly been so adamant to fight. It had been as if a sudden shadow had fallen over his mind, cloaking it in anger at hearing Shindou thrown against the wall and seeing his body barely able to stand.</p><p>He took a deep breath and focussed his attention on Otonashi’s spells. The soft blue light coming out of her wand wrapped around Shindou, hovering in particular over his open shirt where a ghastly bruise had formed over his ribs. Even just looking at it made Kirino’s stomach turn.</p><p>The longer he stared though, the paler the bruise became. In fact, after a short while it was near impossible to tell there had ever been a bruise at all. Shindou’s skin looked fresh and untouched. Otonashi stopped muttering. She delicately placed her wand into a travel case sitting at the foot of her chair then pulled a blanket over Shindou, scanning him briefly for any signs of discomfort in his unconscious state. When all seemed well, she looked up at Kirino.</p><p>“When he wakes up, he’ll be alright.” She then looked back down at Shindou, who now just looked as though he’d fallen asleep on a completely normal night. “What even happened that gave him such a bad injury?”</p><p>Kirino’s skin prickled. He clutched his trousers and his toes tensed. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I should’ve tried to stop him I-“ he paused for a second, replaying the instant he’d first let his water whip loose in his mind. “If I’d tried to deescalate the fight then things wouldn’t have gotten as bad as they did.”</p><p>Otonashi just stood silent for a moment. Her brow slowly contorted into a confused frown. “Tell me, did you start the fight?” she asked. “Or Shindou?”</p><p>“I...” he stopped. It took a couple of moments but a realisations gradually dawned on him. “I suppose he did? I don’t know. I guess I just helped him at first- until he was thrown against the wall? That was when I stepped in and fought that guy...Kyousuke, I think his name was?”</p><p>Upon hearing that, Otonashi made her way around the front of the bed until she was standing directly in front of Kirino. She rested a hand on his shoulder. “Listen,” she said, “I won’t be the only one to tell you that what happened to Shindou is terrible. No doubt his Majesty will do something to investigate this whole incident.” Her thumb slowly rubbed his shoulder soothingly as she tried to look him in the eye, meeting little success. “Still, according to you, Shindou was the one who started the fight, so this isn’t your fault. Don’t be so hard on yourself. You aren’t responsible for him.”</p><p>“But that Kyousuke guy got away! What if he’s going back to Mora right now to tell the Holy Emperor how badly we treated him?” His lips sealed in a tight line, his gaze falling to his shoes. There was a stinging pain in his throat but he forced it down. He wasn’t going to cry here.</p><p>“Kirino, we don’t even know if this ‘Kyousuke’ is who he said he was.” Otonashi’s voice was now stern. Factual. “Remember, we received no letters confirming his arrival from Mora, nor did we send any invitation for them to send a representative. For all we know, he’s nothing but a fraud. Nevertheless, his Majesty will open up conversations with Mora to figure out what happened as quickly as possible. If that guy is from Mora after all then I don’t know what will happen...” her pause wasn’t welcomed but Kirino did raise his head to see Otonashi mulling over her words. Eventually, she squeezed his shoulder. “Trust me, we aren’t going to have a war over this.” Her tone had erased all uncertainty. It even sounded somewhat jokey. “It sounds crazy but that Kyousuke guy didn’t kill anyone here. All of the guards outside the court were injured but still alive. That, at least, gives me some hope.”</p><p>A long silence then descended upon the room. It wasn’t tense. Quite the opposite. The quietness of everything enveloped Kirino, lifting the worries and anxieties from him ever so slightly. “Thank you,” he said, his gaze once again falling although a small smile had cracked through his frown. “That really helps.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A grandfather clock chimed the sound of midnight. The repetitive rings echoed through the dark, grandiose corridors of the southern apartments, catching Tenma completely off guard.His footing faltered and he tripped down the carpet, a yelp of shock briefly escaping him. He slapped his hands over his mouth and froze in place. For a few moments, time stood still. Every one of his senses sped into overdrive. Even the smallest of creaks in the walls or the rustle of tree branches outside the windows was enough to make him dart his eyes towards the source of the sound.</p><p>Only after what felt like an eternity did he at last relax his posture slightly and place one foot in front of the other, continuing towards the room he was pretty sure Shindou was being kept in. If he was remembering correctly, the southern apartments were three floors of rooms inside one large square building, separated by a courtyard in the middle. Shindou was supposedly on the ground floor, probably in the room near a colonnade that connected the apartments to the main castle.</p><p>There were guards positioned outside the building — Tenma could see their silhouettes cascading along the floor through the windows, dark against the moonlight — but inside there were only empty suits of armour to guard the blue walls and gold-gilded tables that lined the way.</p><p>Guilt irked at Tenma’s gut as he turned the corner. Even though he’d been the one to ultimately end the fight, he was also arguably the one who let Kyousuke escape. The guy had been less than a metre away from him at one point.</p><p><em>I could’ve gotten him,</em> he thought, glancing outside at the guard-riddled palace grounds. <em>What was up with him, anyway?</em></p><p>A slight breeze subconsciously conjured around his feet. An armour set standing next to him rustled, unused to the wind. Once again, Tenma’s entire body stiffened and he bolted around his head to make sure no one had found him.</p><p>It wasn’t like he would get into that much trouble if he was caught sneaking around the apartments. His own room was on the second floor. Still, the king had ordered for all of the guests to stay in their rooms for the night in case Kyousuke or someone similar were to come back and start trouble. Apparently earlier the guards directly outside the court’s doors had all been knocked out, hit by some kind of magic. General Sakuma was going to be in for a job getting to the bottom of this.</p><p>The large front doors that separated the apartments from the colonnade came into view. Even though they were only used for apartment housing, the sheer size of them was a reminder to Tenma every time he came here that this truly was one of the most powerful places in the world. Everything here was oversized and dominated the space. He loosened his stance, shaking off his nerves, and wandered down towards the doors. Just beyond, there were a few smaller doors leading to bedrooms — one of which sat slightly ajar.</p><p>The double doors suddenly creaked. It was a quiet sound, considering how big they were, but it was still loud enough that Tenma’s skin prickled and he immediately jumped to hide himself behind a suit of armour. The shadows were a lucky ally. Cautiously, he peered out just in time to see a tall cloaked figure step into the corridor.</p><p>King Arthur’s voice was instantly familiar. “Which room?”</p><p>“Third on your right, your Majesty,” the guard outside replied.</p><p>King Arthur then bade the guard thanks and the doors struck shut behind him. For the next few moments, all he did was stand still. The only sound that echoed down the hall were his deep, shaky breaths, filling the space with an eerie mood when coupled with the darkness. His fists clenched at his sides as he stared at the ground, his brow contorting into a frown and his teeth grinding.</p><p>Tenma leaned out ever so slightly just in time to see the king lift a hand to his face, rubbing it over his eyes and squeezing his temples before slipping to cover his mouth. His eyes shut tight and a muffled string of phrases, supposedly a train of thought, tumbled out in a quiet mutter.</p><p>“...didn’t make it...they’re too young...why did he fail?...”</p><p>Eventually, he rolled his shoulders back and stood up straight as he could, staring ahead, his royal presence at last somewhat returning to him. There was still something there though — a shadow of some odd lingering fear. Nevertheless, he turned on his heel and briefly scanned the doors down the corridor for the one the guard had pointed him to.</p><p>Tenma peered out a bit more to see where he was going. As he did, however, his weight on the armour’s gauntlet became too much for it to bear. It slipped clean out of its socket on its stand. The crash was deafening, amplified by the surrounding silence.</p><p>Immediately, Arthur turned and drew his sword. His eyes were those of a calculated warrior. “Who goes there?” his words were harsh.“A friend? Or perhaps that Moran gatecrasher? Another criminal? Show yourself now and I might take mercy on your life.” He took an offensive step towards the fallen gauntlet.</p><p>Tenma practically tumbled out into the middle of the corridor, arms raised and limbs trembling. “Your Majesty! It’s me. Tenma! Friend!” He said hastily.</p><p>“Tenma?” even though it was a welcome relief, it still took the king by surprise. “Why are you out of your room? Go back.”</p><p>“I’m very sorry, your Majesty. I couldn’t sleep. It’s that I-“ there wasn’t much point in making up lies. Not with the king. “I want answers. Otonashi’s healing Shindou down here. She started telling me something in the court but couldn’t finish. Now, with the Moran envoy — Kyousuke, was that his name? — mentioning Hallowed Celestials I thought what if it had something to do with my vision? My aunt was acting weird when I left. Is there something going on that I don’t know about that she does? And what about you? Do you know-“</p><p>“Tenma, breathe. Slow down,” Arthur had now sheathed his sword and come up close to the young Hallowed Celestial. Very gently he placed his hands on Tenma’s shoulders. Looking into Arthur’s eyes revealed the sheer extent of unknown terror he was trying so desperately to hold back. “...you should come with me,” he said eventually, “you were right to think to consult Otonashi. Come now, in case anyone hears us who shouldn’t.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Arthur didn’t respond. He just carried on looking at Tenma, the grip on his shoulders tightening. Eventually, he hung his head and let go, turning away. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry this had to happen to you.” He started walking away in the direction of Shindou’s room. “Hurry now. Follow me.”</p><p>With nothing else he could do, Tenma obliged. Tagging along at the king’s heels, he stared at Arthur’s back, searching for any sign that things weren’t as bad as everyone was making them out to be. Aki had said the exact same thing — “<em>I’m sorry</em>” — and with everything else that had gone in that day, coupled with the fact that Tenma hadn’t eaten since lunchtime or slept in a good two days, it truly was beginning to seem as though there was something really bad going on. Something bigger than he could have ever predicted.</p><p>The arrival of the king himself came as a surprise to both Kirino and Otonashi. The two were talking quietly, careful not to wake Shindou from where they had seated themselves in wicker chairs by the window. The knock on the door had been a shocking break in the quiet. Nevertheless, when Arthur and Tenma entered, the brief anxiety lifted.</p><p>“Tenma, light a lamp,” said Arthur.</p><p>Tenma obliged, going over to a sideboard underneath the knight painting where dull crystals and the metal framework of a crystal lamp sat unused. He lit it in seconds and a fire-like, orange glow gave off some light, although the shadows still hung thick in the corners of the room. Picking the lantern up, he soon found that there was nowhere to place it. Eventually, he just opted to leave it on the sideboard and carefully sat himself on the footboard of the bed.</p><p>“Forgive the late intrusion,” said Arthur, coming all the way into the room, “but I fear this is the only time all of us will be gathered in private away from listening ears. Otonashi, you understand what I mean.”</p><p>Otonashi stood slowly. “Yes,” she said, “are you sure we should talk about it here though?” She glanced over at Shindou. “Wouldn’t it be better to wait until tomorrow and discuss it after the meeting?”</p><p>Arthur just shook his head and pulled up the three-legged stool. “No, I don’t want the generals to think they can rely on the Hallowed Celestials in any way. If Hallowed Celestials are at the meeting the generals might get complacent. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to brief them on everything. What’s more, I want to have these three set off as soon as possible,” he looked around at the three boys. “We don’t have time to wait around talking. I’ll make sure all carriages and provisions are provided for by dawn.”</p><p>Tenma glanced over at Kirino to find that the two of them were in fact looking at each other with stares of utter confusion.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” said Kirino uneasily, “what’s going on?”</p><p>There was only silence. Otonashi’s face was stern, as if trying to hide some sort of sadness. To Tenma, it looked just like Arthur’s expression. Speaking of Arthur, he’d sat down on the stool and now had his fingers laced together, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared out, lost in thought.</p><p>“Arthur, we have to tell them,” said Otonashi. “We should have a long time ago.”</p><p>To the boys’ surprise, Arthur nodded. Very slowly, he exhaled a deep breath and sat up straight, placing his hands on his knees. “You’re aware of the myths surrounding your people — the Hallowed Celestials — correct?”</p><p>Tenma nodded. “Well, yeah, but they’re just stories, aren’t they? That’s what my parents and aunt told me, anyway. What, you’re saying they’re true?”</p><p>All the late nights he’d spent lying in bed while his parents read stories to him flashed in his memory. How his parents had reminded him time and time again that the stories were just stories and how he shouldn’t think that he had to be some kind of hero. Then there was Aki, with her insistence that they were made up fantasies.</p><p>“You didn’t even know that much?” asked Kirino, surprised. “Even I knew they were at least somewhat true. But,” he turned to Arthur, “what does that have to do with anything?”</p><p>“You know why the Hallowed Celestials were born into this world, do you not?”</p><p>“To defeat an evil wizard who threatened the peace of the entire world?” said Tenma.</p><p>“Indeed. And the Hallowed Celestials reincarnate over the generations to protect the world from further danger, but also in case such a wizard were ever to return. It is your job to defeat him and save the world from apocalyptic danger.”</p><p>“But,” said Kirino, “if the wizard was killed at the end of the story, then how could he possibly return?”</p><p>Tenma’s brow furrowed. “I thought he was buried underground at the end?”</p><p>“The myths have drifted over the centuries,” Arthur introjected. “Many different versions remain. What you need to know though is that he most certainly isn’t dead. And now, because we were foolish and placed too much of our trust in one person to end this for good, you Tenma received a vision from a god. That can only mean one thing. Your god wants you to fight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this system of me writing when I feel like it really works. Chapter updates are irregular as hell but I’m writing this for me mostly so idk, I don’t really mind. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Semi)regular updates will continue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Ancient War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tenma and Kirino are told that they must hone their Hallowed Celestial powers in preparation for an upcoming war that even the likes of Endou Mamoru was seemingly unable to prevent. Meanwhile, Shindou is receiving a vision of his own from a strange figure who thinks he is reckless and a coward.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again I took a break...sorry about that. Since I’ve been on holiday though I’ve picked back up writing this! </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence. That was all Tenma could muster. All of a sudden, his world had shifted. It was one thing for someone to tell him the myths were real, but for the king to do so, completely seriously, while in a private meeting purposely hidden from the rest of the court was on a completely different level. To an extent there was a hint of excitement in the notion, like finding out eating toast crusts didn’t make your hair fall out. On the other hand came the implications of everything that was going on. The vision. The words he’d heard from the strange figure.</p>
<p>“As of right now,” said Arthur, “you’re the only Hallowed Celestial we know who has been contacted directly by their god. After Majin and Zodiac, Pegasus holds the closest connection to the mortal plain, so it’s understandable he reached out to you in some way.”</p>
<p>‘Reaching out’ didn’t feel like the right way to word it. More like being struck by lightning in the middle of a raging storm. Pegasus himself hadn’t even made himself known, at least not in person. Out of everything Arthur had said though, one thing stuck out to Tenma more than anything else.</p>
<p>“But why me?” he asked , “I thought Majin would try to reach out first. Or at least Zodiac.”</p>
<p>Arthur shook his head. “For all we know, they did. It’s the Hallowed Celestials themselves we can’t find.”</p>
<p>The lantern flickered. It made a faint fizzling sound, sending the shadows dancing across the walls briefly before settling.</p>
<p>“Neither of them?” asked Kirino. “Not even Endou Mamoru?”</p>
<p>Arthur looked solemn. Slowly, he nodded. “Endou Mamoru went missing ten years ago. Just up and disappeared one day and no one knows where to. His last wishes before leaving were to keep things running normally in Kantrul and Arellia. He didn’t want to start a mass panic. As king, I adhered to his request and tried my best to keep things from escalating in Arellia meanwhile Gouenji Katsuya legalised Hallowed Celestial activity in Kantrul for the first time in over a hundred years. We both tried to keep things going, hoping that Endou would be able to stop whatever threat he thought was coming.</p>
<p>“But we were wrong. I know that now. Wherever Endou went he never returned. We never heard from the two companions who disappeared with him either. They could have died for all we know and Endou’s reincarnation just hasn’t been found yet. Part of me hoped that this disappearance could be a good thing; that maybe he’d been able to bring down that wizard for good. Now though, it’s clear he wasn’t able to. I think we all realise that. In hindsight I was foolish to think even someone like Endou could take on such a creature alone. After seeing its grotesque form with my own eyes, I can barely even bring myself to call it a wizard. It was a monster. And now you’re going to have to fight it.”</p>
<p>Listening to the king speak only made Tenma’s gut sink more and more with every utterance. Endou Mamoru, the mortal leader of the Hallowed Celestials, was missing, possibly dead. There was a war coming and it was up to the Hallowed Celestials to stop it. And then came the wizard. As Tenma’s mind swam between each terror, he suddenly sucked up a sharp intake of breath.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty,” he said, “the wizard. What did he look like?” He swallowed. “You called it a monster. Was it massive, black and green and had tentacles for arms? Could it shatter rocks with a single blow? Did it have glowing yellow eyes that were constantly searching for a target?”</p>
<p>Arthur stared at him for a good few moments. His mouth hung slightly agape and is eyes looked Tenma over several times. Gradually, his gaze glanced over at Otonashi, who was similarly astounded by what Tenma had just said.</p>
<p>“How do you know that?” she asked.</p>
<p>“My vision,” Tenma replied. “That was the monster in my vision. You’re saying that’s the wizard we’re going to have to fight? The stories always made it look like an elf.”</p>
<p>“You could say it was once an elf,” said Otonashi. “We saw its elvish form but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s a monster. A monster more powerful than any mortal being I’ve ever seen or heard of. The legends are true that it could very well bring about the end of the world should it want to and, as of the last time it was seen, it was clear that it was trying to bring about the world’s destruction.”</p>
<p>It sounded like it should be hyperbole. A few days ago Tenma would have rolled his eyes at the idea of a monster causing the end of the world when so many wizards and witches existed to stop it. His vision however came back once more. The burning city had choked his lungs and there hadn’t been an escape in sight. The blood red sky stained black with smoke from never-ending fires and the crumbling buildings all felt like they could be a sign of the end times.</p>
<p>Kirino leaned forwards. “But way would it want that? This place is its home too, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“We don’t know,” said Arthur. “That’s what makes me so reluctant to tell you that you must fight. We know next to nothing about this monster besides the legends, which are so varied at this point we barely know what’s fact and what’s fiction. It’s motives, it’s goals and how willing it is to carry on fighting are all unknowns.”</p>
<p>There was a pause. Silence enveloped the entire room. Only the odd flickering of the crystal lamp provided any movement to the shadows that curled along the walls like spirits who soundlessly listened in.</p>
<p>When no one else spoke, Kirino took in a sharp breath. “So, what are we going to do?” he asked.</p>
<p>His question sounded neutral but his gaze was particularly on the king.</p>
<p>Arthur sat up straight. “There’s little more we <em>can</em> do than prepare for the worst,” he said. “We’ll have all the known Hallowed Celestials in the land of Kantrellia trained up.”</p>
<p>“But we’re still-” Tenma blurted out.</p>
<p>“Yes, you’re still very young,” said Otonashi, “but you’re our last hope. The elves have their own problems with their civil war. They won’t come to our aid so easily.”</p>
<p>Arthur rubbed his hand to his face. “Especially after tonight. If that boy really was an envoy of Mora, we might have strained our best tie to external aid.”</p>
<p>Kirino’s jaw clenched. “Your Majesty, I’m-“</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. Our ties won’t be completely severed over this,” Arthur cut in before Kirino even had the chance to apologise. “I’ll make sure of that at the very least. Northern Mora has been a strong ally of Kantrellia since the Union. Still, we might have to rely on Kantrellian wizards more than the elves right now.”</p>
<p>It seemed as though that issue was easy enough to sort out. At least, Tenma hoped it would be that easy. There was a glint of confidence in Arthur’s eyes. That was a good enough sign to ease any lingering doubt for now.</p>
<p>Otonashi was stiff and her face bore no expression that was easy to decipher. When all of a sudden she rose to her feet, everyone’s heads turned.</p>
<p>“Tenma,” she said, “we’ve been talking a lot about what’s going on in this world. Right now though, your vision is what should be <em>your</em> top priority. We need to figure out if there were any hidden clues in it that could help us.”</p>
<p>Tenma lowered his head. “Where would I even start with something like that?” he asked.</p>
<p>“We’ve thought about that already. Tomorrow, at dawn, we’ll leave together for Fraywater. The academy there is currently borrowing a very old book that might hold some answers. My thought is that, if you read it, you might be able to understand your vision better.”</p>
<p>“Fraywater?” asked Kirino.</p>
<p>Otonashi nodded. “And we want you and Shindou to come too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shindou lay on his back, consciousness slowly seeping back into his aching body. The first thing he felt was the floor beneath him, cold and flat as marble. Something was casting warmth down into his face. Not the sun. This felt different. His eyelids opened and closed, adjusting and focussing.</p>
<p>His blood ran cold.</p>
<p>Directly above him, swirling and spiralling like an oil painting come to life, was a vast expanse of stars and nebulas. Intertwining streaks of emerald, sapphire and amethyst wound in and out of one a other, forever out of reach. It was completely silent save for the rapidly quickening breaths Shindou exhaled.</p>
<p>He sat up with a start.Immediately, his rib cage screamed with pain and he gasped, a hand flying to his torso. Stomach muscles tensing, he held down a cry of agony until the stabbing sensation had died down. From there, he took extra care shuffling to his feet. A hand still clinging to his side, he took a proper look around this strange place.</p>
<p>The floor was black and smooth, interlaced with white marbling that almost looked like waves on a beach. They stretched out in every direction, seemingly never-ending except for one place. Some fifty feet away stood a humongous arched doorway, set with two aged stone doors. It was so massive that stone pillars had to hold it in place on either side.</p>
<p>Decorating the tops of the pillars were carvings of shapeshifters mid-transformation, some deer and others hounds, all playing panpipes while locked in frozen battle. To either side of the doorway, carved effigies of two women stood wearing draping chitons. The left woman’s hair was braided and tied up under a veil, her fingers delicately plucking at a lyre’s strings. To the right, the woman’s hair was loose — wild — and she held a bowed ox horn to her lips. Her dress was a lion’s skin chiton draped over her figure, tied around her waist by snakes.</p>
<p>“You’re more reckless than you first appear.”</p>
<p>Shindou’s ears pricked. Fear shot through him at the moment another voice reached him. His mind caught between fight and flight and he stood frozen in place.</p>
<p>“Reckless and a coward, so it seems.”</p>
<p>The hand still at Shindou’s side clenched into a fist. His brow furrowed. “I’m not.” He turned.</p>
<p>A figure stood behind him, arms folded loosely across their chest. This time though, Shindou held his surprise at bay. Instead, he scanned the figure, taking in every twitch of a muscle and intake of breath.</p>
<p>The figure held their chin high, wispy locks of faded scarlet hair curling around their cheeks and pulled up into a topknot with a white hair tie. Their clothes were many layers of thick coarse fabric in a myriad of colours, though the outermost layer was a deep red, tied in place with a thin obi belt and several woven chords. Strapped to their side was a katana sword — a north-western model from ages past.</p>
<p>More than anything, however, that stuck out about this person were their eyes. Such stoic passion lay within a single gaze, like a flame carefully tended to by a sacred priestess. Pride, calculation and even a hint of distain all mixed together into a glare that pierced Shindou’s very soul.</p>
<p>“Who are you,” Shindou asked.</p>
<p>The figure stood even taller. “You already know.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.”</p>
<p>“Then not only are you reckless and a coward, but you’re not perceptive. Not a good track record for a Hallowed Celestial.”</p>
<p>Anger flared in Shindou’s chest. He opened his mouth, a retort already on the tip of his tongue, but he clapped it shut again. He did know who this person was. The two of them were practically identical. Not necessarily in appearance, per se, but there was a strange sense of connection between them. It was kind of mutual understanding, a bond like that of long lost brothers who could still recognise that they were family even after years of separation. Realisation swept over him. His shoulders slumped and his face lightened.</p>
<p>“You’re just like me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>The figure’s expression didn’t change but he at least nodded his head. He unfolded his arms, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword. “Correct. I am the Hallowed Celestial of Music, prophet of Maestro.”</p>
<p>“But that’s impossible. There can only be one Hallowed Celestial of Music at a time.”</p>
<p>The figure sighed and drew his sword. Shindou took a hasty step backwards, his attention completely focussed on the blade. A keen rippling pattern decorated it. It was beautiful.</p>
<p>“Who ever said I was from your time?” the figure asked.</p>
<p>As he spoke, he tapped the tip of his sword to the ground. An echoing ring resounded throughout the cosmic plane, sounding like a wine glass had been gently tapped only much louder. As the sound continued on for several seconds though, other noises crept up in the background. A roar of untameable fire. Debris falling from half-toppled buildings. A crowd crying out in terror.</p>
<p>Around Shindou, the cosmic plane melted away. Tendrils of fire licked up from the ground. The sky darkened to a sickly blood red. The flat floor disappeared, replaced by a slope of crumbling bricks that led down to a pit.</p>
<p>Shindou gasped. In the middle of the pit was a large crowd of people. Non of them wore clothes from his time period. They came from a much older age. Children clung to their parents, crying and choking from the smoke. The adults looked up, dread plastered on their faces. Surrounding them at spear-point, trapping them, were elvish soldiers.</p>
<p>“Please, spare us!” one of the people begged. “If not us, then at least the children!”</p>
<p>The elves said nothing. Their spear tips gleamed golden, reflecting the surrounding flames.</p>
<p>Shindou quickly turned to the figure. “We can’t just stand here! Do something!”</p>
<p>The figure, however, remained completely still. “Just watch.”</p>
<p>On the far side of the pit, a shadow came up against the flames. Another elf, shrouded in a black cloak, stood with a presence completely opposite to the hell scape that surrounded him. Where the searing flames consumed everything around and the bitter smoke choked the air, this elf was calm and collected. He approached the trapped humans with a light gait, as if he were hovering over the rubble. His hair was a deep blue, framing his delicate grey face.</p>
<p>One of the humans, an elderly man clutching a whimpering boy, sneered as the elf approached. “Ishigashi Gorham,” he hissed, “we trusted you. We trusted all of Ixal and this is how you repay us? May the gods have mercy on your soul.”</p>
<p>Ishigashi glowered back. “I think you’ll find it was us who trusted you. And look where that got us. You hide behind that murderer Acrous Obies as if he’s your king. This time though, we can show that traitor how it feels to have everything taken from him.” He turned to one of the elvish soldiers. “Kill them all.”</p>
<p>Shindou couldn’t wait another second. His feet moved on their own. A cry bubbled up in his throat, about to be set loose-</p>
<p>A hand grabbed his wrist, yanking him back. His shout faltered and he stumbled, almost falling. The figure held firm, their grip only tightening with every micro-mannerism Shindou made.</p>
<p>“Let me go!” Shindou yelled. “You’re just gonna let them die?!”</p>
<p>“Quiet. Stay right here.” The figure’s voice was now sharp, harsh. “I told you to watch.”</p>
<p>“No. I won’t just stand here and-“</p>
<p>A sudden hum shook the ground. It was so loud it completely drowned out every other sound. As the ground trembled, the humans all quivered and screamed, huddling closer together. The elves stumbled backwards, some dropping their spears. Others clutched their heads, their faces contorting in pain. One by one they dropped like flies until the only one left standing was Ishigashi.</p>
<p>Time seemed to slow. Someone, a warrior, shot past Shindou and the figure. They ran directly towards the crowd, body close to the ground and sword drawn. They were far away in only a matter of seconds but it had been just enough time for Shindou to catch a glimpse of the multi-coloured layers of clothing and the faded crimson hair.</p>
<p>“You’re- it’s you?” he turned to the figure, who spared him a brief sideways glance.</p>
<p>“You see?” he said as the warrior planted himself firmly between Ishigashi and the humans.</p>
<p>The hum died down. The ground stilled. Holding his sword ready to attack, the warrior stared his elvish opponent in the eye.</p>
<p>“Don’t do this,” he said, “these people are innocent. To kill them isn’t revenge, it’s genocide.”</p>
<p>Ishigashi didn’t waver. “Even if you stop me, it’s pointless. Ozrock has already won this war. I’m merely following his orders.”</p>
<p>Shindou’s brow furrowed. “Ozrock? Who’s...?”</p>
<p>The warrior lunged forwards. Ishigashi backed away at the last second, his cloak slit across the side. His hand reached out and a dark, ancient spell crawled up his fingers, sparking like lightning except it was a deathly purple. He shot the evil spell and the warrior lifted his sword to block it.</p>
<p>A white light exploded from the contact. It was so bright Shindou squeezed his eyes shut. The various sounds around him died down into nothingness. When he finally opened his eyes again, the cosmic plane had returned.</p>
<p>The figure still had a grip on his wrist but it was now looser. Other than that though, they still held true to their domineering presence. Those stoic eyes stared deep into Shindou’s. “The world will become a living hell if it continues down its current path,” they said. “I, along with the other Hallowed Celestials, stopped it once. Now it’s your turn to stop it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shindou’s eyes shot open. This time though, the cosmic plane was gone. An embroidered awning of a four-poster bed welcomed him back to the mortal plane, cast in shadows. The room was pitch black and outside the sky was just beginning to lighten with the coming of dawn.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, his ribs didn’t hurt anymore. In fact, sitting himself up revealed that his shirt was unbuttoned. Any sign of injury was long gone. A healing spell must have been cast on him. His hands felt up and down his chest a few more times, checking every inch for possible areas of damage.</p>
<p>“Shindou?”</p>
<p>A familiar voice. A much welcomed voice. Shindou looked to his right. Kirino was half sitting on a stool, half lying hunched over on the bedside. His head rested on his arms, his hands loosely clutching the covers. He was fully dressed; even his hair was still tied back into twin tails. There was a veil of tiredness to him. Most likely, until a few moments ago he’d been asleep.</p>
<p>When he spoke, his voice was a mere mumble. “You alright?”</p>
<p>A smile crept onto Shindou’s lips. Warmness filled his chest whenever he saw Kirino like this. It made his heart flutter. He reached out and placed his hand on top of Kirino’s, gently stroking his thumb along his trusted friend’s knuckles. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>At that very moment though, the words that figure had spoken flashed in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>The world will become a living hell...now it’s your turn to stop it.</em>
</p>
<p>“Actually,” he pulled his hand away, “I saw something.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so once again the strange figure is a miximax. This time, it’s miximax Shindou. And yes, the miximax versions of the characters represent the original Hallowed Celestials who stopped the mythical war that Tenma thought was just a story. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Updates will continue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>